Low Fidelity
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: Rumors fly fast in small towns. That's why you were never supposed to do anything to make you the topic of conversation. Too bad Ash was never one for subtly and Cam just didn't care.  Cam/Ash. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After stalking the Harvest Moon ToTT section, I've found that almost _all _of the stories star the main female protagonist. And, of course, as a yaoi fangirl, I like to put my own twist on things...**

**Warnings: Boy love. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

–

_Low Fidelity_

Chapter 1:

"No."

Ash's shoulders slumped immediately, the hopeful grin on his face turning south at the corners into an uncharacteristic frown. His plaid hat fell slightly over his eyes in defeat, the pretty flower in his hand theoretically wilting in his rejection. Blue eyes widened in embarrassment as he uttered a squeaky, "What?"

Gray (almost silver, really) orbs sparkled back at him in what might be mischievousness. Slowly, the girl shook her head, her short brown hair swishing in the air. "I said no, Ash."

The boy visibly deflated, leaning on the wooden fence of his farm where the girl was sitting. It was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky, and he and his friend Lillian had decided to spend the day together, as they had been the last season. Ash had decided it was a good time to take the relationship to the next level. Lillian, it appeared, did not. "Thanks for thinking it over so much," he grumbled under his breath.

Lillian giggled softly, taking his hat from his head and rustling his soft, strawberry-blonde hair. He closed his eyes in content. Damn her, she knew that was his weakness. "M'sorry," she apologized. Though, if Ash had to give his honest opinion, he'd have to say that she didn't sound the least bit sorry at all. She hummed under her breath and the two sat in surprisingly comfortable silence. "You don't really want me, anyways," she told him after a moment.

Ash's lids snapped open in surprise, and he looked up at his friend. "What do you mean, I don't want you? I think I know what I want, Lil... I just wanted a chance."

The farm girl sighed, placing his hat back on his head so that she could take the carnation from his hands instead. It was a pretty, pink rose. She twirled the stem in her fingers, and they both watched as a petal fell off and fluttered to the ground. She stopped spinning the thing, and smiled down at him instead. "No, you don't," she told him with total confidence that she was right.

"You're weird," he murmured, for lack of anything better to say.

She was probably one of his very best friends. Lillian had moved to Bluebell two seasons ago, and they had gotten close fast. They had many things in common—they were both hardworking farmers with a sense of adventure and sometimes crude humor, both liked to go for walks around town, both liked to eat Doria, and they both liked each other's company. She was pretty and they made each other laugh. Even Cheryl loved her dearly. But, still, she had rejected him.

Why?

"Maybe," she finally admitted to his previous statement, "But I'm right about this."

It was Ash's turn to sigh now. Hopping up so that he could sit on the fence next to her, he watched his animals graze. A calming pastime, yes, but not very productive. "How can you be so sure?" he finally asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

A smirk spread across Lillian's lips. "Woman's intuition," she responded, flipping her hair and jutting out her chest to show that she was, indeed, a woman with an intuition. Ash scowled at the show, and she continued, "Tell me, where'd you get this flower?"

Color flooded his cheeks. "Cam let me have it," he answered. Geez, now it wasn't romantic that she knew he had ripped it off his friend. Not that it had been overly romantic in the _first _place. His shoulders slumped further.

"Hm."

Ash's head shot back up at the sound. "'Hm'?" he asked. "What do you _mean_, 'Hm'?"

She smiled again, that secretive, conniving grin. Was that something one could only pick up in the city? "Nothing, Ash." Lillian giggled, flipping tawny hair over one shoulder. "Don't worry about it." She kicked her legs back and forth, all innocence, but Ash knew better. The city girl, while cute and child-like on the outside, was anything _but_.

Made the male farmer glad he never spent more than a few hours in any big city. City folk were _crazy_.

Then again, Lillian had said the same thing about country folk when she first arrived...

Narrowing his eyes, Ash replied, "Whenever you tell me _not _to worry about something, it ends up coming back to bite me in the ass."

The girl gave a decidedly unfeminine snort. "_So _not true. What about that time I told you not to worry about scavenging with me in the mountains?" she asked.

Ash threw up his hands in exasperation. "And I didn't worry about it. What happened? A bear chased me, and almost quite literally bit me in the ass. A _bear_, Lillian. Do you know how hard it is to run from a bear when your best friend is too busy laughing to help you?" Exhaling slowly from his nose, he brought his arms back down to rest by his sides.

Of course, the recollection had Lillian burst into giggles. "Oh, right," she said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Something like that _did _happen, didn't it?"

"Something _exactly _like that happened, Lil."

The girl guffawed loudly in response, clutching her sides. "I promise you," she said between laughs, "Nothing will happen to your ass." Bursting into yet another new round of giggles, she cried, "At least nothing you won't _enjoy_!"

The boy's face burst into instant flames. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, already knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer. With Lillian, the most innocent expressions could be turned into a dirty joke. Usually, it was entertaining and caused Ash himself to keel over laughing. When it wasn't directed at him, of course. Because, when that happened, it was invitation for a full out war.

Most of the time. Unfortunately, Ash was blushing so hard he was quite sure he couldn't come up with a very witty retort, so he settled for glaring at the girl. "You know," he said, "You _could _show me some sympathy, Lil. You did just reject me, after all." He crossed his arms over his chest because, yes, he just went there.

Slowly, the girl's giggles died down to a more tolerable tone. "M'sorry," she repeated.

"So," he prodded, "Who is it you like, anyway? If not my amazing self." His false boasting made him feel a little better about the whole ordeal. After all, of _course _he was a catch in this teeny, tiny, off-the-map town. Right?

"No one."

"Liar."

"No, really." Lillian lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug. "It's not that _I _like someone. It's that _you _like someone else. But, you don't want to admit you do, so you pretend that the feelings are directed towards me, an acceptable partner—might I add, by the way, you have excellent taste. However, no matter how far the relationship should progress—if I had taken you up on that offer, of course—it never would have been the real thing you wanted, and we both would have been disappointed." At Ash's blank stare, she offered him yet another shrug.

The strawberry-blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose awkwardly. "I thought you were a farmer, not a psychologist."

She chuckled lightly. "I'm a woman of many faces." She accompanies the statement by jutting out her chest again and flipping her hair. Also laughing, Ash bumped his shoulder into her own gently.

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head, wondering what had made Lillian so crazy. Must have been some childhood, city-induced trauma. "So then, Dr. Phil, who _is _it that I really want? Since, evidently, it's not you. Oh, and if you say Laney, I won't hesitate to hit you. I don't care if you're a girl." Ash grimaced at the thought. The normally friendly blonde had been awful... _invasive _as of late. She'd often showed up at random times to give him some meal she had made. Why they were always good, the gestures made him slightly uncomfortable. He'd known her for too long—she was like her sister. His mom said that he was getting at that age where the girls he had once played with would be looking for a more sturdy relationship, but honestly, he wasn't sure he could get into that without feeling weird about the whole thing. _I wonder if that's how Lillian feels_, he mused to himself.

Lillian did that stupid, sneaky smirking thing again before handing him back the flower she had taken earlier. Hopping off the fence, she waved at him and told him she still had work to do before turning on her heel and setting off. Ash watched her with a scowl, wondering how the girl got so damn good at avoiding questions like that.

Looking down at the pink rose, he wondered just what that crazy girl had meant.

–

**A/n : And so it begins. **

**Drop me a review if you want me to keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

An hour later, Ash found himself pacing in front of Cam's flower stand, waiting for the other boy to come outside. Lillian's words still played in his head, and while he knew it was hopeless, the strawberry-blonde couldn't help but try to decipher them. Maybe she had been right—after all, he couldn't say he was _too _broken up about her rejecting him. Maybe they just weren't right for each other.

Then who _would _be right for him?

As if on cue, Ash looked up to see a brown-haired, green-eyed boy in purple waltz out of the cafe. He nodded at the shorter, getting right to business with his flower's. Ash rolled his eyes. Typical Cam.

Turning, Ash leaned on the table, giving his friend his back and crossing his arms over his chest, the pink rose dangling between his fingers. Cam, as usual, didn't try to start conversation, and they sat in comfortable silence, only the sound of the cutting of stems interrupting the unusual quiet day.

_Snip, snip_. "So," Cam finally murmured out of the blue, "How did it go?" _Snip_.

Ash grimaced, turning his head to the side so that he could watch the other man out of his peripheral vision. Seriously, Cam wasn't this dense, was he? Would Ash really be _here_, talking to him, if his attempt at getting a girlfriend had gone according to plan? "Well?" Cam asked again when Ash realized he was taking too long to respond.

"Oh, you know," Ash said, waving his hand in a dramatic flair. "It went _great_. I mean, I confessed, and she totally just jumped my bones and we had wild, hot sex in the animal barn. She told me I was the best she ever had, and we proceeded to do it seven more times. And then, instead of basking in the afterglow of wonderful, orgasmic pleasure, I said to myself, 'Hey, shouldn't I talk to Cam about this?' and then came here." Ash heard the brunette chuckle lightly, and Ash sighed. "Just kidding. I was rejected and got a pat on the head." He turned, holding out the rose to his friend. "I guess you can have this back. Didn't work."

"Oh." _Snip, snip, snip_. Cam didn't take the rose, nor look at Ash straight in the eye.

Ash rose a brow in curiosity. "That's all you have to say?" he asked incredulously.

Slowly, the taller boy looked down at Cam from his work. "Yeah." _Snip, snip_. "What do you want me to say?" he questioned.

Visibly, Ash deflated. "I don't know," he whined pitifully. "Something encouraging."

Cam shrugged, finally putting the flowers down and resting his forearms against his stand, leaning forward against it. "Alright," he conceded. "I knew this would happen." Once again, he shrugged.

"W-What?" Ash blushed for the umpteenth time that day. "Then... Then why'd you let me do it in the first place?" He put his hands on his hips angrily, eyes accusing.

Cam held up a hand. "Wait," he said. "Let me explain." Ash pressed his lips in a thin line, waiting for this so called explanation. Cam frowned slowly before turned away, busying himself with already perfect bouquet arrangements. "Personally, I just don't think you and Lillian suit each other," he finally confessed.

"Suit each other?" Ash repeated dumbly. "Jeez, I'm almost nineteen. Isn't it time for me to settle down or something? I've never even—" Color once again flooding his cheeks, Ash slapped a hand over his mouth. Goddess, he almost admitted his deepest, darkest secret in broad daylight! He was _so _off his game today.

Cam turned back around and raised a brow at him. "What?" he asked, a question mark clearly evident on his face. He tilted his head to the side, a habit he had whenever he was confused.

"N-Nothing," Ash answered quickly, nervously playing with the flower he still held.

The green-eyed boy frowned. "Come on, Ash," he prodded. "We're friends, right? And friends tell other friends secrets. So, what's up?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Ash figured he was right. Besides, he probably knew already, anyway. They _had _known each other since they were kids, after all. Plus, it was a silly thing to be worried about, right? Everyone at one point in their lives had been at the same stage he was in. Of course, usually not at the age of _eighteen_, but still.

Mind made up, Ash glanced around nervously at his surroundings. When he realized no one was in hearing vicinity, he whispered, "I've never kissed anyone." He was _positive _his face had never been this red before.

They stood in silence, and it was slightly awkward. "What?" Cam finally said brilliantly.

"Shh!" Ash looked around wildly, as if someone were about to jump out and catch him doing something scandalous. "I-I mean, I've kissed my mom and my sister when I was little, but that doesn't really count, does it? And, when I was twelve, me and Georgia kissed once, too, but I don't count that, either, because we just wanted to see what it was like. Besides that, I haven't really... ya know... _been _with someone like that."

Again, Cam just merely tilted his head to the side. "Is it that big of a deal?" he asked, obviously confused. He seemed totally in control about this situation. Ash, on the other hand, wanted a hole to form below his feet and swallow his whole.

"Maybe not for _you_," he reasoned. "You're always traveling back and forth... You probably have tons of girls vying for your affection. Unfortunately, it's not as easy when you're me to get some loving. Goddess, I can't even get _one _girl." A deep frown etched on his face, he murmured, "I'm going to grow old with twenty-eight cats. I'm going to name each one after a letter of the alphabet, and the last, oldest one, I will name after me. And it will be grumpy and all of the other cats will avoid it, and he'll die alone just like his owner." It was a sad, sad life, indeed.

Cam scoffed, standing upright and rising his hands above his head to stretch. "You're blowing this all out of proportion," he stated to the blue-eyed boy.

"Am not," Ash argued back feebly. Because, he probably _was _blowing all of this out of proportion. As usual, Cam was right and he was wrong. Still, couldn't a guy get _some _pity? He couldn't even pity himself, it seemed. His pride had taken multiple low blows today, and it was time someone cut him some slack.

Cam sighed. "Would getting a kiss make that much of a difference?" he asked.

Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Probably not," he said, mostly because he knew that it was true and it was also what his friend wanted to hear. "But it'd make me feel better."

"Fine."

"Wha—"

Suddenly, Ash found himself unable to speak because something soft and wet and warm and oh-so-_inviting _was pressed against his mouth.

Belatedly, he realized that it was Cam's lips.

The older boy had grabbed him by one of his suspenders, bracing his other hand on the table while simultaneously pulling the strawberry-blonde in, causing both boys to lean uncomfortably over the table. He pushed their lips together none-too-gracefully, and Ash vaguely worried if his mouth would bruise.

Blue eyes stared wide while green ones slid closed as the owner of said eyes began moving his lips against the mostly unresponsive ones. Ash _realized _he was probably supposed to be doing something, but he was sort of going into shock. _Why the fuck is another man _kissing_ me?_

Something wet prodded against his lips, and in surprise, Ash opened his mouth only to have in invaded by the others tongue, the silky muscle pressing heatedly against his. Shocking himself, Ash felt a moan bubble up in his chest.

_A moan_.

Why was he _enjoying _this?

Now panicking, he did the only thing his addled mind would let him to. He bit Cam's tongue.

Tasting copper, he quickly backed away and preceded to run down the stairs going to the center of town, praying to the goddess that no one saw them. It really was too bad Ash had never been astoundingly graceful. With clumsiness surprising even himself, he found himself pitching forward on the second to last step, arms flailing until he hit the ground, literally and figuratively eating dirt.

_This sucks_.

Horrified, embarrassed, and so very, very confused, Ash scrambled to his feet, sprinting south once again so that he could sprint to his house and slam the door behind him. Cheryl gave him a funny look and asked him something, but, for once, he ignored his adorable little sister in favor of stumbling to his bedroom. Out of breath, he panted heavily, leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down until he was seated on the floor.

What was Cam _thinking_? That wasn't something friends did, right? Of _course _not! That was something boys and girls who _liked _each other did. Correction. One boy and one girl. Not _two _boys, together.

But...

It'd felt nice...

Slowly, Ash brought a shaky hand up to his lips, touching his still trembling mouth. He could still so easily taste... well, Cam's blood, mostly, but probably some of his own, also since he had fallen down. Anyway, his lips were tingling, and his heart was racing in a way he was _sure _was different than the way it usually beat wildly when he ran.

He _liked _kissing Cam. Truly liked it.

_Oh, for fuck's sake..._

Ash had a crush.

On his best friend.

Who so happened to be another guy.

…

A little while later, Cheryl was yelling at her older brother for repeatedly banging his head against the wall, screaming that he was going to make a dent in the paint and give himself brain damage.

She was also questioning why he was clutching a pink rose in a deathly grip.

–

**A/N : Oh, ho~ so the yummy BL begins.**

**A big thank you to those who reviewed! (Xian Ke, Britt-Britt011297, Graupel, Kira Cat 16, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, and Katekate376) Seriously. Without your support, this next chapter would have never gotten up. Thank you!**

**Want more? Drop a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I am holding an intervention." Ash glared at the sudden sunlight that entered his bedroom, wincing and groping for his bed covers to block his eyes from the unwelcome brightness. When he finally found them, someone ripped them away from his fingers, which twitched helplessly in front of him. "Get your ass out of bed. Now."

Vision finally setting right, he scowled at Lillian, who stood victoriously with his blanket gathered in her arms. "Don't wanna," he mumbled, rolling over so that his back faced her and he could curl into a ball. Maybe if he ignored her, she'd go away. Like an annoying animal.

Unfortunately, that was never the case with Lillian. She was more like a sexually transmitted disease—the more you tried to deny the harping fact she was there, the more insistent she made herself.

The tiny brunette threw herself on his mattress, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her face into his back. He sighed to himself. Only _she _would be able to throw all sense of personal space out the window while seeing a depressed friend. "C'mon," she prodded, snuggling into him further. "You were fine two days ago when I left you. Ever since then, you haven't left the house. I know you're not sick. So what's up?"

Ash grimaced, feeling a little guilty for making his best friend worry about him so much, because he really _hadn't _been around lately. He'd been to nervous to go outside ever since he had his revelation the other day when Cam kissed him...

As usual, his face immediately heated up at the remembrance of their spit-swapping. Because, as great at it had felt at the time, it really wasn't worth the inner-turmoil it gave Ash for days upon days later.

"It's nothing," he said under his breath. Lillian pinched his stomach, and he yelped in surprise.

"Don't give me that shit," she stated. "I _know _something's up, Ash. And it's not with me or your family, or even Laney, so it _has _to be about Cam. What happened? Did you guys get in a fight or something?" Ash froze up at the mentioning of that name, and unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by the unusually perceptive female farmer. "Ah ha!" she cried out. "I knew it! So what happened?"

The boy wiggled around, silently mourning the fact Lillian was a girl so that he could not just hit her and run away. He was taught better than that. "D-Don't worry about it," he answered unconvincingly.

From behind him, his best friend huffed indignantly. "Remember, when you tell someone not to worry about something, it comes back to bite them in the ass," she replied, obviously remembering their previous conversation. "What, did Cam finally confess his undying love for you?" There was a sarcastic tone in her voice, but it made Ash jerk upright just the same because it hit a_ little_ too close to home.

"Of course not!" he said, probably louder than necessary. "Why on _earth _would he ever do that? He's a _guy_, for the goddess' sake! Cam wouldn't have feelings for me like that—we're strictly friends. Platonic." Hurriedly, he added, "And don't tell me I'm in denial or acting too defensive!"

Lillian simply rolled over onto her back so that she could stare up at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. _Lovely_. He totally just gave himself away. "Oh, really?" she said on a yawn.

Oh, she was _totally _just playing with him. The worst part? He was definitely going to take the bait. "R-Really!" he practically shouted. "We're not _like _that! Honest!"

The girl beside him chuckled, grabbing him by the shoulder and making him lay down next to her. He grumbled, but went along with it, anyway. "Ash, you don't have to hide anything from me. You know? Friends don't judge."

The strawberry-blonde sighed deeply. "It's just—I mean, I don't even _know _how I feel, myself..." he trailed off feebly. Lillian looked up at him with expectant gray eyes and Ash figured he might as well start at the beginning. "Okay. Well, yesterday... I went to go tell Cam what happened. After you rejected me." He looked pointedly at her, because none of this would be happening if she had just said _yes _to him. She stuck her tongue out at him, clearly not caring at all about that. "I told him, and then we started talking about—things." No way would he tell _her _about his kissing dilemma. She'd never let him live it down. "A-Anyway, one thing led to another, and then he... Uh... Kissed me."

Silence.

Lillian blinked at him. He grimaced in response. Great. She probably thought that he was disgusting, and now she was going to run off and tell the whole town, _plus _Konohana. His mom would disown him, and the mayor would kick him out and Ash would have to start a whole new life in the city with some degrading job because he never got a proper education. The _horrors _of this hypothetical life. Goddess, what was he going to _do_?

Ever so slowly, Lillian sat up in the bed, eyes widening to what would have been a comical degree if Ash hadn't been so scared of her inevitable response. To his utmost surprise however, a lecherous grin bestowed itself on the brunettes lips and her eyes sparkled in what looked like pure... _delight_? What the hell? He opened his mouth to voice his confusion, but was promptly cut off my the brunette's high-pitched squeal. He sat up, hands raised in defense because he was pretty sure she was going crazy and just might attack him. He figured he had been right when she enthusiastically wrapped her arms around him, almost tackling him off the bed and squealing words he couldn't quite make out.

Grabbing her waist, he pulled back from the hug long enough to raise a brow and yelp (in a manly way, of course), "What the fuck, Lil?"

The girl smiled so wide, Ash vaguely worried her face would split in half. "Nothing," she commented breathlessly, voice a little scratchy from all that damn screeching. "I'm just happy for you guys! Holy Hell, I _so _wish I could have seen your kiss. It must have been so _hot_. You're going to do it again, right? This time, can you take pictures for me? Oh! Or just tell me where and I'll watch! From a reasonable distance, of course, because otherwise it would be creepy."

_Otherwise_... Ash thought sarcastically, eye twitching and brain practically shutting down. Just what was going _on_? Lillian was _okay _with this? Actually, he'd go as far to say as she _got off _on this, which was a pretty disturbing thought on its own. Why did she _want _him to be... like that with Cam? "You..." he said slowly, still struggling to process her previous words. "You don't think it's... _weird_?"

She gave him an unamused stare that clearly called him an idiot, and he wanted to scoff. "You're my best friend, Ash," she said, a sincere smile finally playing on her lips. She reached out and took his hands gently in her smaller ones. "And friends don't judge," she stated, repeating herself from earlier. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone until you're ready."

Ash truly smiled for the first time in days, glad he had an accepting, loving friend like Lillian.

"So, have you guys done _it _yet?"

"_Lil!" _Ash's face colored impressively, utterly scandalized as all the mushy feelings from earlier practically flew out the window. Sputtering, he cried, "_Of course not_. Goddess, we kissed once—and he only kissed me! I didn't know what was going on so I bit him and—"

"Oh, never expected you to be the kinky type."

"—ran away! _Wait_. Kinky? It wasn't kinky! I was seriously concerned and I don't understand why he did it and now my feelings are all messed up and I'm too much of a chickenshit to go talk to Cam about it. What if he didn't _mean _anything by it? What if it were a friendly peck? Like... Like they do in Europe! So then I'd be the one emotionally attached and... and... and..." Ash trailed off miserably, panting. He was pathetic, wasn't he?

For the umpteenth time that day, soft arms wrapped themselves around him and he belatedly realized his eyes were watering. He really _was _pathetic. Whatever. He deserved a little comfort. So he embraced her back, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. "It's gonna be okay," Lillian cooed, totally out-of-character. But Ash didn't mind. Not right now, at least.

After a few moments of blissful silence, he heard Lillian snort. Looking up at her with now dry eyes, he murmured an irritated, "_What_?"

"Nothing," she retorted, sifting her fingers through his hair. "You're just so _cute_."

He blushed indignantly. "I-I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are _too_!"

Crisis averted and momentarily forgotten, Ash gave a challenging, _Oh, yeah? _and began running his fingers up and down his friend's sides, tickling her mercilessly. As expected, she started giggling madly, falling back onto the mattress and tossing her head side to side, struggling for breath and weakly trying to put his hands away. He loomed over her, now laughing and also enjoying himself. Lillian was _so _going to regret calling him—

Somewhere behind them, someone cleared his throat. Freezing, Ash realized all in one moment that he knew _exactly _who would be standing there, how compromising he and Lillian's position must have looked to an outsider, and how _badly _his life sucked.

_Goddess, would it really be too much trouble to cut me some slack sometimes?_

–

**A/n : finally finished with chapter 3! :'D I hope you're all proud of me!**

**I heart Ash and Lillian's friendship. Everyone should have a BFF like Lil. She's super cool, she's clearly a BL fangirl, and I'm growing to love her lots. **

**-cough- WHO'S THERE? Yeah, it's probably obvious, but... I can be mean :3**

**A thank you to those who are reviewing! (Xian Ke, Dreamless-Sleep777, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX, Winter Oak, katekate376, heartlessneko, and boredomkiller123) I love you all~**

**Review for moar. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lillian clutched onto Ash's shoulders, digging her nails painfully into his back through his shirt. He gritted his teeth and she leaned forward, using him as a lever so that she could see whoever it was sure to be standing behind him. "Oh, hi, Cam," she said breathlessly, but totally carefree as if it totally wasn't what it looked like, even if it actually wasn't. Whatever. It was still embarrassing.

"Afternoon, Lillian," the expected florist answered. Ash felt color flood his cheeks that was in no way related to the way the farm girl was holding him right now. No, it was all simply from the man behind him that caused him to blush. How messed up was that? Refusing to look up, Ash raised one hand in a half-assed wave, trying not to think _too _hard about the fact that Cam was probably staring.

Fingers tapped impatiently on his shoulder blades, and then Lillian sighed, obviously annoyed. She maneuvered her arms so that she could push on Ash's chest, causing the boy to sit up and plead her with his eyes. _Don't go! _they clearly begged. Lillian, ever the sadist, just smirked. Following his motions, she righted herself, casually fixing her clothing and giving the strawberry-blonde a pointed look. "I've got work to do," she stated, rising from the bed. She laughed at Ash's hopeless expression and bent so that they were face-to-face. She glanced at Cam, gave him a seemingly innocent smile, then pecked Ash straight on the mouth with a devious grin. Ash's lips opened and closed, flabbergasted with the girl's actions. With a giggle, she waved goodbye and sauntered out the door.

_Goddess, what is she _trying _to prove?_ Ash thought to himself, wiggling his fingers at the girl's retreating back. The door slammed behind her, signaling the two men were now utterly, completely _alone_.

_Silence_.

Finally, Ash worked up enough bravery to look at Cam. As usual, the green-eyed boy had a poker-face that could probably win him millions. Smiling uncomfortably, Ash stood on unsteady legs, realizing he was still in his pajamas and he probably looked like hell. Running a hand through his messy hair, he asked, "So, uh, who let you on?"

"Cheryl was outside. She thinks your sick." Damn it, Cheryl. Though the strawberry-blonde knew it wasn't his sister's fault he'd been bed-ridden for the past few days, he cursed his little sister for letting people in their house without his consent. "Did Lillian change her mind?"

"What?" Ash answered brilliantly. Then, of course, he realized what Cam was talking about. Lillian _had _rejected him, and now she was kissing him. Though he didn't know _why _the silver-eyed farmer did that, he assumed it was just to mess with him and the oblivious Cam. "Uh, no... No, we're still not... I mean—it wasn't what it looked like! Lil's just, er, weird, ya know?" _Really _weird, but Cam didn't have to know about her support for their non-existent relationship. "S-She came over to see what was wrong with me. And, um... Yeah," he ended lamely. _Goddess_. Why did he suck at communicating with Cam all of a sudden?

_Oh. Right._

"So you two are still just friends?" Cam rose a quizzical brow, not looking at all convinced.

Ash blanched. He shouldn't _care _if Cam believed him or not, right? It wasn't like it was his business. "Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I see. So, when a friend like _Lillian _kisses you, it's alright. You don't bite her and then run away."

As quickly as he had paled, Ash turned a vulgar shade of pink. Cam wanted to talk about _that_. Why else would the florist want to visit him? With a large sigh, Ash slumped back down on his bed, burying his red face into his upturned palms, elbows resting on his knees. Next to him, the mattress dipped, signaling someone else had taken a seat. It really didn't surprise Ash much at this point that Cam just went and invited himself to sit next to Ash. After all, the normally antisocial boy was becoming _quite _friendly as of late. "I-It's... different," Ash finally said, answering his friend's previous question.

"How?" Cam questioned.

_Goddess_, why wouldn't Cam just stop playing dumb? Once again, Ash bolted to his feet, turning harshly on his heel to point an accusing finger at the still-sitting figure. "_Because!_" he spat. He opened his mouth to say more, but Cam just wore this _amused _expression and the words lodged in his throat. "Y-You're laughing at me, aren't you?"

It was Cam's turn to sigh. Following Ash, he rose to his feet, facing the younger head-on. "I'm just trying to figure you out," he said.

_ Funny_, Ash thought warily, _I could say the same thing_.

"There's nothing _to _figure out," Ash amended, hackles slowly lowering. He really shouldn't let himself get worked up like this. "I'm still the same farm kid you made friends with all those years ago. The only thing that messed it up was that incident the other day." Wincing at his own words, he turned away from Cam, suddenly finding a crack in the wall much more interesting. "S-So let's just forget it happened, alright?"

_Silence_.

Ash really wished he could read minds. Or at least figure out what Cam was feeling without turning around. His chest kind of hurt, and he almost wished Cam would ignore his wishes and try to get him to talk about that _stupid _kiss more. But, of course, that wasn't _really _Cam's style, so why should Ash expect it?

When Cam didn't say anything, Ash turned to face him once again. "I-I mean, it's not like that kiss actually _meant _anything, right? Ha ha..." He wrung his hands out in front of him, smiling in what he hoped was an easy manner. "You w-were just doing me a favor, right? A... f-friendly favor! As friends. No ulterior motives of any kind or, um... anything. Just because I was bitching and whining. And I appreciate the thought! Really, I do! A-And I'm sorry for reacting the way I did—I wasn't actually expecting _you _to try and fix the issue." At this point, Ash's eyes were darting around his room, stopping for a millisecond on anything that wasn't Cam. "So... Sorry for troubling you with my miniscule problems! Next time, I'll fix them myself. I w-won't make you feel like you're obligated to do anything, okay?" He let out another shaky laugh, realizing he was babbling. When he ran out of things to talk about, he offered the florist a pathetic grin. "O-okay?" he repeated, just to get his point across.

Cam stepped closer to him, and Ash found himself tensing in response. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately around Cam. Was it because he was afraid, or because of his... crush? However, Cam didn't attack him, just stuck out his hand quietly.

_Oh_. A handshake. A friendly, manly way to seal a deal. Ash could deal with that. And then, after that, Cam would leave and...

Then what?

The blue-eyed farmer wasn't really sure. Would they go back to how it was before, as best friends? Or would Ash still feel awkward? Well, okay, it was _obvious _Ash would feel a little uncomfortable, but the feeling of unease would go away once he got over his silly infatuation for his friend. They'd both meet nice girls and settle down and have kids and all that other stuff that people did when they grew up.

With that weird, hollow feeling back in his chest, Ash forced the corners of his mouth to tilt upwards into a semblance of happiness as he rose his hand and placed it in Cam's palm.

Firmly, the green-eyed boy shook Ash's hand, which hung limply. Alright, he was being a _bit _of a wuss about this. So what? They stood there for a moment, Ash finally looking the boy in the face. A second passed. Another. Ash was just about to open his mouth to ask Cam some silly question or make some unrelated statement when Cam's grip on Ash's hand tightened and he pulled the shorter boy to him, crashing his lips into the farmer's for the second time in the past week.

"Mmf!" _Cam! _Alright, _mmf _and _Cam _sounded _nothing _alike, but Ash really couldn't be blamed since his mouth was currently full of the aforementioned boy's tongue. His face heated and his palms sweated. His eyes widened, and that weird feeling stirred in his stomach. Butterflies? Maybe. Though, they were probably more along the lines of bats.

Ash wanted to ask his friend just what in the Goddess' name he thought he was doing, but he found himself melting into the makeshift kiss. Cam's tongue was lightly probing against his own, trying to get a reaction. Surprisingly enough, instead of biting like the last time, Ash's tongue met the other boy's as if on its own accord, without the farmer's consent. A soft sound bubbled up in his throat, and Cam seemed to like it because he lifted his free hand to twine itself into the mop of messy, strawberry-blonde hair.

With that grip, he tilted Ash's head for an even _better _angle. Ever so slowly, Ash felt his lids slide shut. Somewhere deep down, the eighteen-year-old _knew _he should be putting up more of a fight, but...

He moaned. That could be taken as a "stop," right?

Apparently it could, because Cam pulled back slowly. To Ash's utter mortification, a thing line of saliva connected their mouths for a moment before snapping apart. He could feel the tips of his ears burn as he watched the pleased, content look on Cam's face, reminding him of a cat. Eyes wide in embarrassment, he started to stutter something before Cam (luckily) cut him off.

"Ash," he said firmly, in his ever even-tone. Geez, Ash envied that. How great would it be to never trip over his words?

In response, Ash grumbled out something that could be taken as a response. He was still trying to catch his breath, actually, but he'd never admit that out loud.

In a gentle fashion, Cam slid the hand that had been knotted in Ash's hair down to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb across Ash's lower lip. Fortunately for the younger boy, it wasn't physically _possible _for him to get any redder than he currently was. "Ash," Cam said again. "Do you really think I'd give up on you that easily?"

"G-Give up?" Ash replied ever-so-eloquently. _Goddess, can you please just take away my voice or something? Better yet, just make me spontaneously combustive. Please._

Cam smiled genuinely. "That's right," he murmured. "I'm not going to let you get away that easily. This is the closest I've come to actually having you, and I'm not giving up that chance."

Ash's brows furrowed in confusion. "Wh-Wha—?"

"_I like you_," Cam stated with an infinite finality. "Please go out with me."

–

**A/n: -authoress flails wildly- Holy poop, guys! You're so utterly awesome with your reviews. Like, fo' realz. S-so many of them... -hugs all up-**

**So, about the story. I was actually fangirling myself... considering I'm writing it, I say that's a win.**

_**Ah**_**. A big thank you to my reviewers! (maxeyn, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, Lethe Albion, Katekate376, xian ke, boredomkiller123, your devoted no. 1 fan, zuki 94, snow kyubbi, animage, Vic, theatrelove123, xlittlemissfangirlx, RandomKitty, Moonlight-Wolfe, AiOkami, floridapanther28, Jade-Cat, Koko-Chan, Rawr, Bloodypassion, Randomperson, and Mirria1) Sweet baby Jesus, there's a lot of you. AND I LOVE IT. Gah.**

**You guys know what to do by now~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Let it be known that Ash had never, _ever _been the cool, suave type that was able to comfort tears and call forth blushes with only a few choice words. Ever. He was socially awkward, and okay with that. For the most part.

But _this _was getting ridiculous. And by _this_, he meant staring open-mouthed at Cam—who was supposed to be his best friend—in dumbfounded idiocy.

"Wh-What?" he asked, for what had to be the millionth time that morning, stutter and all. The brunette florist smiled slightly, leaning forward and pressing damn lips against Ash's forehead. The farmer almost wanted to call it a sort of condescending kiss, but it was much too... loving? Yeah, that could be the right word for it, as Cam stared adoringly into his eyes. Ash cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

"Go out with me," Cam asked again. "Please," he added, almost as an after-thought.

Stumbling backwards and away from the older boy's embrace, the farmer held up both his hands in defense. "H-Hey! Asking politely isn't g-gonna make a difference!"

Still, Cam just stared.

Ash sighed painstakingly, squaring his shoulders and crossing his arms, trying his best to look like an intimidating adult. The illusion was probably shattered by the way his fingers were trembling and his cheeks were still beet red. "Cam," he said slowly, trying to make his voice steady, "I'm not... I mean..." Cam rose a brow, and Ash steeled himself. "I'm not gay," he finally finished, choking out the last word like it physically pained him.

"So?"

The farmer blanched. "_So_," he sputtered incredulously, "I don't _like _you like_ that_." It was half-truth. Ash sure as hell wasn't gay, but he might have less-than-honorable thoughts about his best _male _friend. Okay. So he liked him a _little _bit. Probably more than a little bit, if he was honest with himself, but he rarely was anyway so it was a moot point.

Cam took a brave step forward, moving closer to Ash. "Liar," he called out, eyes genuine and lips twisted in a slightly playful smile.

In response, Ash backed up once again. "I-I'm not lying! I don't like _guys_!"

Another step forward for the brunette. "Maybe not in general," he conceded. "But you like _me_."

Step back for the blue-eyed boy. "Do n-not!"

"I've known you for years, Ash." Stepping forward once more, and the blonde was sufficiently up against the wall. Raising his arms, Cam but his hands on either side of Ash's head, making escape impossible. "I know what you like and what you dislike. I know your favorite food and your favorite color. I know what makes you laugh, and I know what makes you cry. I know you detest your father for leaving you, but you adore Cheryl, even when she speaks highly of him. I know you try to blow off others criticism, but you really take it to heart. I know you have an old-fashioned way of thinking, but you also have an open mind." He leaned forward, bumping their noses together in a teasingly flirtatious manner. "I know sexual innuendos make you blush, but you hide a stack of porn magazines under your mattress. I know you secretly like romance novels. I know you like animals better than people most of the time." Carefully, Cam pressed their lips together, this time chastely. It was so... sweet. "And I know _you _know I know you better than you even know yourself."

Needless to say, Ash was slightly overwhelmed. In all honesty, he hadn't thought Cam had ever paid _that _much attention to him. (And how did he know where he hid his porn?) He always believed he flew under the florist's radar. After all, the older boy had so many opportunities the other didn't have. He got to travel and learn and meet interesting people.

What was so great about Ash?

He wanted to ask. He really, _really _wanted to ask, but it'd end up being something incredibly cheesy and mushy and Ash wouldn't be able to stop himself from laughing at his friend. So, as always, he decided to fight back.

"So what?" he asked, trying to make his tone harsh. He sounded a little breathless, actually. His voice was embarrassingly high, too. Geez, he sounded so _girly_. "That's what happens when you're best friends with someone!"

"And your feelings never grew from a platonic relationship?" Cam cocked his head to the side in question.

Ash looked away in nervousness. "O-of course not," he mumbled. "And even if they _did—_hypothetically, I mean—it would just mess up our friendship. A-and..." The blonde bit the inside of his cheek. "I... really don't want to lose you as a friend."

When Cam didn't answer right away, Ash looked up, only to find a light of determination in the taller boy's eyes. Then, Ash realized that he pretty much just _admitted _to refusing Cam for fear of ruining their friendship, and he opened his mouth to contradict himself when Cam grinned. "W-What are you smiling about?" Ash asked instead.

"You." The answer was so simple, so self-assured. The shorter of the two pouted. He was _sure _Cam was teasing him now. "I'll make you a deal," the brunette continued, a sly light playing in the hues of green.

Feeling wary, Ash asked a hesitant, "What?"

The florist moved one of his hands from the wall to rest on Ash's chest, right above his rapidly beating heart. The long fingers drummed against his collarbone. "Give me a week to make you fall for me. To _really _fall for me. Don't resist me, and go along with anything I want." At Ash's horrified expression, he added, "Within reason, of course. If you do end up liking me so much that you don't want me to stop, you're mine."

The strawberry-blonde raised a wry brow. "What if I _don't _fall for you?" he asked, surprising himself. Goddess, why was he even _considering _this insane idea? Was he mentally unstable?

Cam's face clearly told him that the idea of that happening wasn't even a possibility. Leniently, he went along with it. "If that happens, I'll give up. I won't bother you anymore." Ash made a face. He really didn't like the idea of this... "Come on," the brunette prodded, "What do you have to lose?"

_Besides my dignity and self-respect? Oh, not much..._ Ash scrunched up his nose. Maybe he should just go along with it. Just to get things back to the way they were. And then they'd both leave their silly feelings behind for good. Sure, Cam had the upper-hand because Ash _already _had feelings for him (as miniscule as they were), but Ash was sure he could ignore them. Because he had to. Getting involved with another man would bring nothing but complications into his life.

"O-okay," he finally said hesitantly. "It's a deal." Straightening up, he stuck his hand into the small amount of space still between his and Cam's body. No way was he sealing this deal with something as utterly cheesy as a _kiss—_

As always, Cam had other plans and did, indeed, kiss the unsuspecting boy straight on the mouth. Nothing more than a peck, but it still had the farmer flustered.

…

Ash was an idiot for agreeing with this. He'd never been good at making quick decisions. But there was no way he'd back out of this now. No, he was a man of his word, and he'd _stick _by it, no matter how completely irrational this whole thing was.

_Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?_

–

**A/n: A bit shorter than my other chapters, but I assure you, things will get better for these two.**

**Also, guess who made it to 69 reviews? -snickers- I'm so mature. BUT, a thank-you to all those lovely folks! (Xian Ke, xlittlemissfangirlx, FlamingIceWolfGirl, theatrelove123, boredomkiller123, Bloodypassion, ANON, randomperson, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, Koko-Chan, rissyrabbit0034, LoLo98, Lollipopdiego, Randomkitty, katekate376, Lethe Albion, Snow Kyubbi, Neco-Arc, Kxwy, NekoChanto, floridapanther28, and hilairiaxd)**

**SO QUESTION: To lemon, or not to lemon? I've gotten requests to put some in, and I've gotten requests not to... So give me your opinion in the reviews. Majority wins, I suppose. If I do, I'll put a clear warning and up the rating.**

**Leave me some lovings~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ash grumbled to himself in annoyance, catching the attention of a sheep grazing who looked up at him for a moment with irritation clear in it's stare. As if it were saying _"How dare you interrupt my meal, you degenerate human?" _The boy smiled apologetically at the animal, which seemed to roll its eyes before turning back to the grass. Tiredly, the young man slumped against the wooden fence, keeping his back against the structure and resting on the ground. He sighed, eyebrows creasing in the middle.

"Keep that up, and you'll get wrinkles." Non-surprisingly, Lillian swung herself over the fence to kneel down next to Ash, poking him between the brows to prove her point. "What's got you all doom and gloom?"

Glaring at his friends, Ash made a face that was most definitely _not _pout. "And where did _you _run off to after your little stunt?" he countered.

Lillian just grinned, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek with her decidedly cold nose. "Aw, don't be like that," she cooed. "What, did Cam punish you? Did you get a spanking?"

Color flared to the boy's cheek in indignation. "_No!_" he squeaked. "But it was _awkward _that you kissed me—after rejecting me—and in front of him, too! Y-You know what happened the other day. Why encourage him?"

The girl shrugged, settling herself so that she was leaning on Ash's shoulder. Grabbing his hand, she said, "I just wanted to see what he'd do about it." Ash grimaced. "So? Did you confess?"

"Of course I didn't," he answered, not missing the satisfied smile on his friend's face. Shit. He hadn't denied having feelings in the first place.

"Well, what now? You guys friends? Boyfriends?"

The strawberry-blonde hushed her, glancing around quickly. No one else was in hearing range, of course, but it didn't hurt to check. Gnawing on his lower lip, he mumbled, "Cam said he would... uh... try and make me fall for him. Or whatever."

Excitement lit up in those silver eyes, and Ash winced at the sudden strengthening of her grip on his hand. Goddess, she sure didn't try to hide her emotions, did she?

"This is great!" she squealed. "I'm totally on Cam's side for this. Oh, wow, I wonder if I can help? Like, I don't know, do _anything_!" She positively beamed. "Ash, you better give me all the raunchy details on what happens or I'll never, ever forgive you!"

His eyes widened as he fumbled for something to say. "Wh-what makes you think he'll succeed?" he finally questioned.

The tawny-haired girl deadpanned. "Ash." She shook her head in exasperation. "There's no way he _can't_."

–

His hand ran through his hair, knocking his hat askew as Cam walked down by the river. He was all by himself, though he'd asked Ash to come with him, the boy had just blushed heatedly and said, _"We—I mean, can't we start this tomorrow?" _He'd looked so panicked, Cam couldn't do much more than agree.

It was alright, though, he supposed. He didn't mind having some time for himself. Though the younger man proved for some interesting company.

Cam stepped over an oddly placed log, letting his mind wander to the aforementioned person. He really and truly liked him. Sure, Cam had lovers in the past. He wasn't especially virtuous, but it wasn't like he screwed around, either. He'd liked all his past partners. But Ash was... different.

Yes, he'd known him for years upon years. Obviously, it was strange. More than strange. Cam had always fancied himself to be a lover of exclusively women. How long had he been unintentionally lying to himself?

If he was honest with himself, and he almost always was, he would have to say forever.

Slowly, he came to a halt, setting himself down by a boulder. A nearby cat mewled at him, sauntering over and rubbing itself against his leg. He gave a small smile, reaching down to stroke the soft fur. When the feline realized that Cam had no food to give it, it sneezed in his direction before wandering away.

The brunette shook his head. Ash was almost like a cat. He was adorable and soft and could be crafty when he wanted to. Also, he only accepted affection when he was sure that he'd be able to gain something in return. The smile on the florist's lips grew at the thought, because he usually had a way with cats, so wouldn't Ash be the same?

Probably not. And he'd probably be pretty irked if he ever found out that Cam was comparing him to a house pet made to warm laps, but oh, well. That was how it was with the farm boy, and Cam would have it no other way.

Standing up, Cam righted his hat and began walking towards town again. Sure, it was his day off, but he really didn't have much of anything else to do since Ash had declined spending the day with him. The florist smile wryly. He _had _to have feelings for the most complicated person in Bluebell, didn't he? Not that he was complaining, of course. And, in a week, Ash would be totally and completely his—

Suddenly, due to _something _crashing into his back, Cam found himself pitching forward, arms flailing to try to catch himself on anything. Somewhere behind him, his hand caught what felt like some sort of fabric. He pulled, but it didn't stop his fall and only caused whatever he was holding onto to tumble to the ground along with him.

"No! Crap—_shit—_this isn't good!" Cam heard from something on top of him. The brunette was currently face-first in the dirt. He tried to get up, but a weight was on his back, wiggling around in what seemed to be distressed. "I'm late enough as it is! Goddess be damned..."

Finally, Cam managed to pry his face from the ground. "Excuse me," he mumbled in a mixture between confusion and annoyance.

Whoever was on his back seemed to notice for the first time that he was there. "Dammit, sorry, dude!" the decidedly masculine voice squeaked. At long last, the body squirmed off his spine, allowing Cam to roll over and stare at the person who had knocked him down. With an apologetic smile, the boy dressed in maroon stuck out a friendly hand to help him up.

Cam took the proffered limp and then dusted himself off. When the boy realized Cam wasn't hurt, he began flitting around, picking up pieces of paper and envelopes and shoving them into the parcel resting on his hip. "This _sucks_," he grumbled to himself.

As much as the florist wanted to leave, he felt bad about the stranger dropping all of his seemingly important belongings. Cursing his gentlemanly nature, Cam knelt back down on the ground to help the kid out.

Within moments, all the parchment was off the dirt and Cam handed his pile to the boy, who grinned. "Thanks, man!" Placing the items in his bag, he said, "My name's Dirk, by the way. I deliver the mail around here. I was running late today and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. So, sorry for knocking you over." His pale-green eyes looked up at Cam in sincerity.

The taller of the two shrugged, sticking his now empty hands in his pockets. "Don't mention it," he murmured. "I'm Cam. I run the flower shop over in Bluebell."

Dirk's grin widened impossibly larger. "You like flowers?" Cam nodded. The other held up a finger, signaling Cam to wait as the auburn-haired boy shoved his hand in what must be a bag with an infinite amount of space. After a few seconds, he extracted a Magic Red Flower, holding it out to the brunette. "An apology for running you over," he stated.

Slowly, Cam smiled hesitantly at the apparently kindhearted boy, taking the flower from his fingers. "Thank you."

"So, hey, are you heading down to Bluebell right now, by any chance?" Once again, Cam nodded and the boy beamed. "Cool! So am I! Wanna go down together?"

The boy was so... friendly and energetic, Cam couldn't possibly say no. When he accepted the offer, the kid practically bounced, talking animatedly as they walked down the grassy countryside.

Cam was not normally an outgoing person, but it was apparent Dirk was. Extremely so, might he add. But it didn't make him uncomfortable at all, and he listened to the messengers tales with a bemused smile.

Eventually, they reached the Animal Shop, and Cam couldn't help but look over to the farm, wondering if he'd catch sight of Ash. He did, along with Lillian. They sat leaning against the fence together, hands clasped in between them. They were both laughing, Lillian wholeheartedly and Ash with a blush staining his cheeks.

Cam had _never _been the jealous type before. Not at all. But, for whatever reason, seeing the two of them like this sparked a foreign squeezing in his chest and he scowled.

Unfortunately, Dirk was not oblivious to this. With a raised brow, he looked over at the pair and then back at his new-found friend. "That your girlfriend?" he asked curiously.

"No."

Dirk's face highly resembled that of a question mark, but he didn't prod further into the conversation. Instead, he put a sympathetic arm around the taller boy's shoulder saying, "Sucks, bro."

From across the road, Cam caught eyes with Ash, who's eyes flared with something the older boy couldn't put an exact name to.

–

**A/n: Who's awesome? (Besides my utterly fabulous reviewers?) I am. For writing this in record time.**

**And you're all a bunch of perverts ;3 almost everybody wants some lemons. So a thank-you to my awesomely fabulous reviewers (Bloodypassion, Snow Kyuubi, Zyta14, Xlittlemissfangirlx, Bigfan, theatrelove123, Lolo98, katkate376, Lethe Albion, Wolfie, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, Plastic Roses, and boredomkiller123)**

**Dirk's so cool. And the first Konohana person I've added. Though, there will be more. I'm actually _planning _this out now, which I don't usually do...**

**I'm at 82 reviews, guys! Oh, I know, let's play a game! I'll write a Cam/Ash prompt given to me from my 100th reviewer especially for them. Just to express my love for you and this great pair.**

**You know what to do~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Happy Birthday, randomperson! I hope I've brightened your day with my silly, yaoi-induced mind!**

**Also, upped the rating to M! No lemon in this chapter, but it gets a bit limey. **

–

Chapter 7:

Ash _wasn't _pouting. No. He was a man. Men didn't pout. He was just... frowning. With a bit of an attitude. Yeah, that sounded about right. He was scowling at the clean, clear water, kicking his bare feet back and forth and watch the ripples that were created roll away and then disappear.

"You know," his companion said, "You could come sit with me. I don't bite."

Slowly, the strawberry-blonde turned, looking at his—whatever Cam happened to be to him now. The florist was laid out on a blanket, looking up at the clouds with his hands behind his head in support. He looked totally calm and cool. Unlike Ash, who had taken off his shoes and rolled up his pants legs under the impression that he just wanted to dip his toes into the water when, in actuality, he just wanted to get as far away from the brunette as possible.

Ash's mouth twisted into something that _totally _wasn't a pout and he whipped his head back around to stare back at the water. He hadn't _wanted _to come today. At all. He'd woken up with a bad feeling in his gut and he knew today was the day he'd agreed for his and Cam's bet to start. After his chores, Ash had tried to sneak back into his house undetected, but Cam was way ahead of him. The older had been waiting on his doorstep, a quilt tucked underneath his arm and a small smile set on his lips, telling Ash that they should get their day together started.

He'd _wanted _to say that he changed his mind, that he didn't want to go out with Cam, because this whole situation only could go one way. Ash could admit that much. Cam would succeed, Ash will fall even more for his best friend, complications would arise, his mother would disown him, he'd have to ditch town, Cam would go to live in the city, and Ash would live in the mountains by himself. Then, one day, while Cheryl is adventuring as an adult in the mountains, she'd find his corpse surrounded by the fuzzy forest creatures he'd befriended, and his poor sister would be hit with the disgrace her beloved big brother was a suffer a mental break down, getting her hospitalized. His family lineage would come to an abrupt halt and his poor mother would weep, wondering just where she went wrong with raising her children.

So it was a wonder how Cam got him out here in the first place.

"I like it over here," the farmer finally answered, kicking his legs a little. Water droplets flew on his clothes, but he studiously ignored them.

Moments later, Cam was sitting next to him, shoes removed and trousers rolled in a similar fashion as Ash's. He dipped his feet in the water slowly, letting a breath out from between his clenched teeth. "Goddess, that's _cold_."

Ash shrugged, not really minding it. It was early Fall, so reasonably, the lake would be a bit frigid. However, Ash used to go swimming in these same waters during the winter when he was a kid, so it was nothing to him. With a slight amusement and feel of superiority, he watched as goosebumps rose on Cam's arms. He had to admit, it felt nice to be better than the taller boy at _something_, even if it was just temperature endurance.

They sat in silence for a few minutes that was surprisingly comfortable, given the situation. Then again, Cam had a knack for setting people at ease with his calm presence. Not that it usually worked for Ash, but whatever.

"How was the rest of your day yesterday?" the florist asked, not turning to Ash. Instead, he kept his gaze on their feet, watching them swish back and forth lightly.

Ash shrugged his shoulders anyway. "It was alright," he stated. "Lil came over for a bit to hang out." Cam didn't need to know about her still-unrelenting approval of their not-relationship. Or the fact she was totally on the brunette's side. _Traitor_. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really. Went for a walk." Ash looked at Cam from the corner of his eyes, watching as his friend's lips curled up slightly for whatever reason. "Some kid ran me over."

_Oh_. Was that the same guy who Cam had been all buddy-buddy with yesterday? The two had seemed pretty friendly.

In response to the though, Ash's stomach tightened uncomfortably and he frowned. What the hell. He was not _jealous_. So what if Cam had a friend? So what if said friend liked to put his arm around the florist? So what if he was a _little _good-looking and the thought of him made the brunette smile in a way usually Ash was only able to make him do? It was none of his concern. Nope. Not at all. If anything, he should be _thankful _to the little twerp. If Cam grew feelings for him, then he'd leave Ash alone, right?

His heart lurched in his chest and uneasiness swept over the strawberry-blonde. The thought of Cam not liking him anymore... saddened him.

A large hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his momentary lapse of concentration. "Hey," Cam said quietly. Ash looked up at the boy and saw concern flaring in those green eyes. "You okay?"

"Fine," Ash snapped, harsher than he meant to. It was a knee-jerk reaction, and he felt a bit guilty for it. Cam smiled anyway.

"You're the same as always," the brunette laughed, laying back and setting his hands behind his head once more. "You're minds all over the place, but you never share what's going on inside that empty head of yours."

The blue-eyed boy bristled immediately. "My head is not empty!" he rebutted. "A-And I wasn't thinking anything, really! I was just... pondering. On something."

"Your descriptiveness—which, by the way, on proved my previous statement—astounds me."

Already rosy cheeks puffed in indignation. "Shut up."

From beneath the brim of his hat, Cam smirked. "Why don't you make me?" he declared, an obvious challenge. Ash was helpless but to take the bait. With a sneaky grin of his own, he leaned toward the water, shoving his hands into the liquid and cupping them. With the water held in his palms, he brought them over Cam and promptly separated his fingers, dumping the contents on the oblivious boy.

Immediately, the purple-clad male yelped, hat flying off his head as he sat up, shivering. Eyes wide, he turned on his friend. "That's _cold_!"

Ash smiled cheekily. "I know."

Cam looked satisfyingly stupefied for a total of three seconds before he was on top of Ash, lithe fingers running up and down his sides. Oh, goddess, _no!_ Cam couldn't do this to him!

But he was. And he was grinning at Ash's shrill laughter. Being mercilessly tickled, Ash couldn't help but thrash around, wanting to get away. Cam, it appeared, didn't want that, and threw a leg over Ash's waist, sitting on the boy's hips to keep him there. He went on, long fingers running tortuous, _ticklish _trails over his stomach, across his neck, around his sides. And, _dammit_, he had the nerve to _laugh _at his predicament!

After what seemed like forever, Cam let up and stopped tickling him, instead hunching forward and resting his hands on his knees while his chuckles subsided. Ash panted under him, arms laying helpless by his sides as he stared up with a weak glare at the boy on top of him who only grinned in response, clearly pleased with himself. A smile pricked at Ash's lips as he still giggled silently, even while trying to look intimidating. Whatever, it wouldn't work anyway. He could feel his face was red, his hair was probably a disarray of strawberry strands, and he felt like he just ran a marathon.

He could relax a bit.

It was then Ash noticed the suggestive position they were in. After all his squirming, Cam had shifted down so that he was practically sitting on the blonde's pelvic bone. With the way the florist was leaning, their foreheads were a mere four inches apart.

His giggles died down and he opened his mouth to protest when Cam leaned the slightest bit forward. He didn't say anything though, and the brunette simply stared at him expectantly.

"C-Can you..." he trailed off, eyes darting from Cam's lips, to the sky behind his head, and back. He wanted the older to kiss him, he realized. Quite badly. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

Cam quirked an eyebrow, smile still playing on his mouth. "Can I...?" he retorted teasingly.

Ash didn't _want _to say it. He wanted to tell the boy to get the hell off him and let him sit up or something. He wanted to tell Cam that he just wanted to be _friends _with no complications whatsoever.

Of course, Ash's body never did go with what his mind wanted, and as if on its own accord, his craned his neck and captured Cam's lips with his own, initiating a kiss for the very first time.

To say Cam seemed surprised would be an understatement. Green eyes widened comically, and Ash would've laughed if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied. He felt Cam's lips part in a gasp, and wondered what to do next. Should he take that as an invitation, or...?

He didn't have to ponder for too long. Cam's eyes slid shut and he moved his right hand to support him by Ash's head, laying the left on the boy's chest. He moved his tongue, teasing it along the seam of Ash's lips before the boy willingly obliged entrance, letting his own lids close to enjoy it.

He had to admit, Cam was a great kissed when Ash wasn't trying to bit him or run away. Or make a tremendous effort _not _to enjoy it. Gently, Cam nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip, causing the other to gasp and automatically arch his back, creating a admittedly _lovely _friction as he was made all-too-aware that Cam's crotch still pressed deliciously against his own.

The brunette made a sound of enjoyment in the back of his throat, disconnecting his mouth from Ash's only to run his lips down his jaw, leaving little kisses and licks down to his neck. Then, he ground his hips against the others and Ash finally noticed that all this heavy petting had given him a familiar problem.

A moan escaped him as Cam once again pressed against his growing problem. Ash squeezed his eyes shut as the brunette bit his neck lightly, his hand that had been on his chest trailing down, down, fingers pulling his shirt out from his pants and rubbing over his stomach in a way that wasn't ticklish at all. The hand moved once more, palm pressing daringly into the hardness tented in his pants as the florist's fingers dipped into the waistband—

"Hey, Cam! That you?"

The two boys jumped from each other immediately. Panting and red-faced. Cam quickly turned toward the sound of the voice that had shouted at him, and Ash followed his movements, a bit lightheaded. In the distance, he could barely make out the form of the boy who'd been walking with Cam yesterday.

Blearily, Ash wondered if this interruption was a blessing or a curse. His mind, though a bit fumbled, voted blessing. Because who would have _known _how far two hormonal teenage boys would go—in public, no less?

The throbbing member in his pants cursed and protested, not liking this at all.

Quickly, Ash located his hat (how had it gotten three feet away?) and threw it over his lap, covering the evidence of how much he'd enjoyed that make-out session. Cam turned to him, smile apologetic but eyes still filled with an untainted lust. The farmer gulped, wondering just what Cam had in mind for him next.

He wobbly fumbled to his feet, making some excuse about how it was getting late and he really should be going. Cam said goodbye, waving slightly with a sincere smile, then turning when the auburn-haired boy approached, talking to Cam at a hundred words a minute as the brunette smiled patiently.

Ash sighed, the feeling of jealousy welling up in his chest. But he was in no condition to confront the kid now—not with a blush and a raging hard-on.

As he stumbled his way back to Bluebell, Ash wondered how the day had ended up like this, and if tomorrow would be the same as well.

–

**A/n: Goddammit, Dirk. Y U RUIN THE YAOI?**

**Kidding. I love you.**

**SO HOW WAS IT. What do you guys think? Gimmie some feedback on that make-out scene!**

**Btw, made it to 100! And, the lucky 100th viewer was anonymous! Er... since you don't have an account, just leave your request in a review. Or make an account. Whatever works. **

**BUT thanks, guys! (Snow Kyuubi, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, katekate376, theatrelove123, SoulxCyanide, Lethe Albion, boredomkiller123, Bloodypassion, annonuous, randomperson, Zyta14, Lollipopdiego, anonymous)**

**I'll be doing another one of these mini-contests for my 200th reviewed. Yep, I'm dreaming big. So get to reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Tears welled up in her silver eyes, her lower lip pushing out and eyebrows knitting together. Her hands, folded in front of her in a position of prayer, trembled slightly. Overall, it was really a pathetic site.

Pathetic, but oddly impressive at the same time.

"For the last time, Lil," Ash said on an exasperated sigh, "Cam and I did _not _screw each other senseless." The boy scowled in response to the phrase—it'd been one of Lillian's favorites over the past few minutes, apparently. "And, even if we did," he continued, "I wouldn't _tell _you about it."

Immediately, Lillian shifted from "kicked-puppy" mode to "I-will-murder-your-family-if-I-don't-get-the-details-I-want" mode. Her whole demeanor changed as she narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her mouth in a vicious pucker. If looks could kill... Ash smiled wryly at his friend.

It was the tenth of Fall and almost noon. Apparently, there was supposed to be some sort of Music Festival at Town Hall. Ash had to go because his mom was making him. Rutger had personally asked Lillian to go, and though she didn't particularly want to, she had a soft spot for the mayor and didn't want to hurt his feelings by not attending. So the two had decided to make the walk to the hall together.

To tell the truth, Ash didn't actually believe the five minute hike would be so mentally exhausting.

The farm girl viciously poked him in the arm. "You know," she said, "If you don't tell me, I'll only ask Cam."

Probably _just _as she'd wanted, Ash's face lit up bright red. He waved her off with his hand, picking up the pace and trying to tell himself that she really wouldn't ask the florist about their day together yesterday, but with Lillian, anything was possible. "Please don't," he mumbled anyway, pulling a giggle from the girl as she hugged the arm she'd abused earlier.

As they approached the Town Hall, Ash was a little surprised to see Cam waiting for what he assumed to be himself by the door. He smiled politely. "Hey, guys," he greeted.

In the span of a blink, Lillian detached herself from Ash and, quite literally, threw herself at Cam. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, who's brows raised in surprise. Ash's cheeks heated in horror. He felt like a mortified parent when a child was acting indecent in public. What on _earth _was Lillian thinking?

"Hi there, Cam," she cheered, tilting her chin up to rest on his chest so she could look him in the eye. Awkwardly, Cam's hung lifelessly at his sides.

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "...Hi?"

The girl grinned, a smile Ash had come to recognize and fear. The perverted gleam in her eyes showed nothing but pure danger. Why couldn't Cam see that? Why didn't the normally smart boy run away? "I heard you and Ash went on a date yesterday," Lillian said breezily, as if it were nothing.

Ash bristled, stepping forward, but not really knowing what to do beyond that point. Cam turned his gaze away from Lillian to lock eyes with Ash, and the blonde frowned at the answering smile he received. "I-I never said it was a date!" the farmer cried, trying to regain _some _sort of dignity.

Bemused smirk still on his lips, Cam looked back to the girl clinging on him, raising his hands to rest on petite shoulders. "What about it?" he asked, earning a satisfied squeal from his newly acquired fan-girl.

Lillian wriggled her brows suggestively, licking her lips. "What'd you guys _do _during this outing?" she questioned, facade of innocence completely shattered. In fact, those shards of blissful unawareness were piercing through Ash's skin, and the boy ever so _wished _that they would just kill him already.

_Dear goddess_. Was that... Was that Lillian's trademark pervert smile reflecting on Cam's lips? The brunette laughed, grin still stretched across his face. _It was! It was!_ "A gentleman never kisses and tells," he chided patiently, finally disentangling himself from Lillian's death-grip.

Ash stared, mouth hung open in shock. _What just happened?_

Lillian actually seemed dumbstruck for a moment, arms still stretched out in front of her where Cam was just standing. Her fingers twitched helplessly, but that dopey smile was still on her lips. Cam chuckled, ruffling her hair and sending her bandana askew, but she didn't berate him for it. He told her she should get inside before the festival started, and she dazedly nodded before setting off.

"W-What the..." Ash trailed off, watching as his friend disappeared into Town Hall. "How the _hell _did you do that?"

Cam chuckled again before stepping forward, close enough so that Ash could feel the older boy's breath on his forehead. His heart stuttered in his chest as he watched green eyes dart, looking for anyone who happened to be walking by. When they didn't see anyone, the owner of said eyes leaned down, planting a kiss on Ash's mouth.

Ash had to admit—he was a little scandalized at this public display of affection. They were _right in front of Town freakin' Hall_, after all. Where a festival was going on! At any moment, someone could walk out and see them!

And... And when was this whole kissing thing made okay in the first place? Just because he'd initiated it (once!) didn't mean that it was _okay _for Cam to do whenever he pleased, did it?

Face painted pink, he pushed the other boy away by his shoulders, panting slightly. "S-Stupid!" he barked, red-faced. "Don't... Don't do that when other people can see! Goddess, it's almost like you want us to get caught."

Cam smiled a bit wryly. "Sure, sure," he mumbled, not sounding at all phased. Which sucked. Ash was breathing all funny and (though he'd never admit it) he was wanting _more_, and Cam was just... okay.

"Let's go in," Ash murmured, for lack of anything else to say. Cam nodded, holding the door open for the younger boy who scowled in response. He wasn't some _girl_. He didn't need the door open for me. "Idiot," he said under his breath.

If Cam heard him, he didn't mention it. The two walked in a comfortable silence to where the festival was taking place. Every person from town seemed to be there. At the back of the room, Lillian waved them over, leaning against the wall.

"Took ya guys long enough," she huffed. Clearly, she'd gotten her head together enough to see she'd been duped into giving the two males alone time.

Cam chuckled. "Sorry," he said, and Lillian nodded in response.

The three stood facing the front, Ash between his friends with their back against the wall. A few moments later, a man stepped forward and approached the stage, a violin held in his hands. His hair was pale and short, his glasses and stance professional. Seeing as Ash didn't recognize him, he assumed he was from a different town.

The man started to say something, but Ash missed it because _someone _grabbed his hand. Looking down, he saw that Cam had been the more-than-obvious culprit. Glaring, Ash shook off the display of affection, moving to cross his arms over his chest.

Ash was trying to concentrate on the music. He really was. But then Cam had to distract him by putting his arm around his waist. Okay. He could ignore that, since blatantly pushing Cam away didn't seem to be helping much. He could treat him like a pestering animal. Just... ignore him until he went away.

Of course, that never worked out for him, and the hand that had been holding his hip started running adoringly up and down his side. Ash shivered and told himself that it was because there was a draft _somewhere _in the room, but he could practically feel Cam's self-satisfied smile.

The florist seemed content to pet him and listen to the music, and Ash made no move to stop him, because who _knows _what he would do next? Probably something completely idiotic... like kissing him again. Or something.

The palm moved from his waist to his back, still stroking soothingly. Surprisingly, Ash found himself relaxing. The guy on the violin was good and being gently massaged like he was being _did _actually feel kind of nice, so—

_What in the Goddess' name was touching his ass?_

Choking on a squeak, he snapped his head to the side to glare at Cam. What a shameless _pervert_! Ash would have never pegged him as much an offender! But, there it was, that painfully skilled hand had moved from his lower back to grab his rear.

"S-Stop it!" Ash stuttered viciously. His face burned so much, it almost hurt.

Cam chuckled, leaning forward to peck Ash's forehead, who's mouth gaped in shock. "Nobody's looking," the brunette said in what Ash assumed to be a comforting tone.

"Are you _insane_?"

The perv grinned. "A bit," he agreed, head darting to press a quick peck to the shorter boy's lips.

"Come _on_, Cam!" Ash practically growled. "Anyone could turn around and _see _you do that!"

"Then you better be quiet."

There was something underlying those words. Something suggestive and lustful that, embarrassingly enough... _excited _Ash. He found his mouth moving without his consent, producing words he didn't want to say. "Not now," he whispered. "Later."

Cam's eyes lit up at the promise of affection.

–

"That was _amazing_."

Ash sighed.

"Seriously. I think my ears orgasmed. Twice."

Cam chuckled.

"Oh, my _God_, that guy was hot."

Lillian sighed dreamily, spinning around in a dazed circle with her hands cupping her rosy cheeks. Evidently, she had enjoyed the performance very much. Ash should have realized it sooner, with the way she was quiet and totally oblivious to the way Cam had been sexually harassing him. No, she'd been too busy checking out the musician.

The farm-girl giggled. "Guys, come up to the front with me so I can meet him!" she pleaded, taking both their hands in her own.

Ash's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to be involved in you drooling over that guy," he mumbled irritatedly. It wasn't really Lillian's fault, though. No, it was _all _Cam's.

After his accidental slip of tongue, the florist had stopped molesting him, yes, but now Ash _had _to return the favor in someway... later. They'd never specified a time, but he was sure the brunette would bring it up again soon.

Lillian stuck her tongue out at him, turning to Cam instead. "How about you?" she asked. "Please?" she pouted in a way Ash had to admit was cute, and Cam smiled patiently at her.

"Okay," he said, and Ash knew that Lillian had him wrapped around her little finger as she took his arm and the two walked toward the front of the room. The strawberry-blonde watched them approach the pale man, Cam sticking out his hand in greeting and Lillian smiling all the while.

Ash chuckled darkly. If only the silly violinist _knew _what he could be getting involved with by befriending _that _particular duo.

The farmer shook his head, turning away from the scene and walking towards the door. Goddess knew what Cam had in store for him tomorrow. He needed a break.

A nap would be nice, too.

–

**A/n: I am soooo sorry, guys D: feel free to yell at me for taking for-freakin'-ever to update. I suck. That's okay. At least I updated, right?**

** Big hugs for my reviewers (I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, theatrelove123, SoulxCyanide, LoLo98, InnocentNekoChan, ll Cele ll, boredomkiller123, randomperson, katekate376, shattered glass lillies, Bloodypassion, Riverofwind25, Dear June, Natsuki-sama, Snow Kyubbi, luna1324, floridapanther28, and randomperson)**

** Yeah. Not much to say for this chapter. Mikhail introduction! Will he be important? Tune in next time to find out! (?Willitinvolvesexytimes?Wecanonlyhope.)**

**Love and review me, my pretties. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next day was a Monday. Ash was almost certain he wouldn't have to put up with Cam and his silly antics on _this _day, at least.

Of course, that's never how it _really _goes.

At 6 A.M. sharp, the florist had been pounding on his door. His mom was already out and about, and there was no way Cheryl would get up to answer the insistent knocking, and the little girl made that quite clear with the way she threw her pillow at her brother, mumbling for him to get up and make the noise stop.

So, Ash had done just that, and _obviously _it had been Cam standing out there, gentle smile on his face. "Good morning," he said. He held a bundle in his arms and seemed _much _more awake than Ash was at the moment. "May I come in?"

The farmer wanted to do something childish—like stick his tongue out and slam the door in his visitor's face. That would be rude though, right? And it was too freakin' _early _to be rude. So, with a sigh, he nodded and stepped aside.

"What're you doing here?" the strawberry-blonde asked on a yawn, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He watched tiredly as Cam set whatever it was he was carrying on the ground and turned to face him. He was dressed differently today, Ash noted. Denim, fitted jeans covered his legs and sneakers adorned his feet. He was missing his hat, and was wearing a loose T-shirt that had some sort of logo on it that Ash wasn't familiar with. The younger male raised a brow. What was with his getup?

Ignoring his question for the moment, Cam approached the half-asleep boy and planted a kiss on his cheek, earning a blush. "Our bet's still going," he explained, "And since I go to the city on Mondays, I figured I could take you with me today."

Ash frowned. He _loathed _the city. He'd only ever been once with his mom—before Cheryl was born. It had been a horrible experience, and though he'd been young, he still remembered the whole ordeal. It had been hot and crowded. Too many people stepped on his toes and bumped into him without so much as a backwards glance, let alone an apology. Tourists shouted and merchants shoved goods into your face, wanted to make a sale.

The city, Ash had learned, was a terrible place. And he never, _ever_ wanted to go back. He'd made that clear to his mom after the day had ended, and he hadn't visited the wretched place since then.

He scowled at the brunette. "No, thanks," he said, having half a mind to turn the hell around and go back to bed. Cam frowned.

"Why not?"

Ash's lips pursed together in annoyance. Was Cam... _whining_? "Because," he huffed, "The city sucks. I can't see why you would _want _to go there every week."

Cam shrugged. "Actually, I have to go there for business anyway. But it _is _a good time every so often. It's not that bad."

"'Not that bad' my ass."

The florist chuckled. "C'mon," he prodded. "Please? There's a parade going on there today, and I would rather not go alone. There's not many other people for me to invite."

Ash's mind wandered to Cam's new friend, and he scowled. Say he rejected Cam's invitation. Would he bring that other guy? His gut twisted annoyingly. "Fine," he said, sighing again. He _shouldn't _care if Cam brought his other... friend, but he did. And Ash really didn't feel like worrying about what Cam was doing the whole day, anyway, so he might as well tag along.

Another kiss was given to the shorter boy, this time to his lips. It was innocent, but he blushed anyway. "Y-You know," he stuttered, "Cheryl is just in the other room. D-Don't do that."

The brunette just smiled, gathering the bundle and thrusting it into Ash's arms. "Here," he said. "Your work clothes would stick out, and I don't think you want to draw attention to yourself, right?" Ash scowled, nodding. "Okay. So just get changed and we can go."

Which led to the next dilemma.

When Ash and Cam had been young, they had no qualms about undressing in front of each other. They'd grown up together, after all—and why take time out of possible, child-like adventures for something as silly as _modesty_? For the goddess' sake, they'd swam naked in lakes together.

...Was it different now?

_Of course it was_. They were—they weren't...

It was different.

Cam seemed to detect Ash's internal meltdown and nodded at him. "I'll wait outside," he said, and Ash almost could have _sworn _he saw a blush on the older boy's face. He didn't comment on it, though, because he probably matched anyway.

With another sigh, he watched as Cam exited his home, telling Ash to hurry up.

–

Okay.

So maybe the city wasn't _that bad_.

Ash was dressed similarly to his companion. And he was smiling. And laughing. Was he dancing, too, or was the room just _spinning_?

They'd arrived hours ago. Cam had taken quick care of the necessary business, and then the two had stopped for lunch. After lunch, they'd gone to the movies. Ash had never gone to the theater before, and he had to admit the experience had been super cool.

It had been dark after they left the movies, and Ash had remembered Cam mentioning a parade He asked the florist about it, and Cam had smiled, asking Ash if he really wanted to go, or if he just wanted to venture around more. Feeling particularly adventurous, he'd opted for the parade.

He wasn't sure just what everyone was celebrating, but it was sure crowded by the time they found a decent spot. It was mostly filled with people their age, which surprised Ash a bit. Weren't these sorts of things family oriented? He asked Cam about it, and the older just shrugged, not knowing the answer either.

And then came the alcohol.

Ash had never been a prude of any sorts, but he wasn't sure if drinking was the best option in the world. Cam had rejected the proffered beverages, saying he had to find their way home eventually, but Ash should enjoy himself. And, well, Ash had never really _had _great amounts of alcohol before, and the experience of being drunk seemed like it could be a _bit _fun...

So he'd taken a beer.

And then another.

And somehow he'd dragged both him and Cam to a bar, though Ash had no idea just how he'd gotten there in the first place. Vaguely, he realized he totally forgot they were supposed to be looking at pretty floats and participating in festivities, but right now, _this _seemed like the better option.

The music was loud and the people were friendly. And hands-y. Surprisingly enough, Ash didn't _care_. He laughed at the attempted advances, hanging off of Cam's arm.

The brunette raised an obviously worried brow. "Are you _drunk_?"

Ash hiccuped, then giggled. "Of _course _'m not!" he retorted, stumbling a bit over his words. Whoops. That wasn't convincing, was it? "Just... tipsy?" Yeah, that seemed like the right word for it. Cam frowned. "Y-You should'a took'a drink," Ash told him. "Need 'nother one.. for me."

Cam, it seemed, did not like that idea. "I think you've had enough," he said, speaking loudly over the heart-pounding music. He leaned closer to the farmer so he could lower his voice a bit. "You're definitelydrunk."

Ash's breath hitched in his throat. Cam was so _close _to him. He could feel his breath on his ear, and feel the warmth radiating off the older boy's clothes. It felt so _nice_. He let out a shuddering sigh, feeling too warm. His eyes drifted toward the dance floor. People were pressed so close to one another. Hips moved in spasmodic motions. Ash wanted to be that close to someone.

His gaze returned to the concerned florist. Correction. He wanted to be that close to _Cam_.

–

...How'd they get back to his house?

_Did it matter?_

Ash had Cam against the wall. He was pushing against him hurriedly, lips attacking the taller boy's in a frenzy of drunken lust. His hands clutched onto Cam's shoulders. The older boy's hands were placed gently on his hips.

_It was too gentle_.

Brows furrowing, Ash bit Cam's lower lip, liking the gasp he had pulled from the brunette. Fingers clutched harder, finally moving so that arms were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. A tongue prodded his lips and Ash granted access easily.

It was so sensitized. He felt Cam's fingertips dip under the back of his shirt, tracing bare skin. He florist flipped them, and then Ash was the one against the wall. He pulled away from Cam's mouth to catch his breath and the other boy busied himself with Ash's neck, pressing feather-light kisses up and down the smooth column. Ash rolled his hips, demanding _more_. He moaned at the friction he caused, eyes widening.

In the back of his mind, he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a door closing, but he ignored it. It wasn't important, right?

Lights flickered on and he blinked rapidly. Cam pulled away from him and Ash opened his mouth to yell angrily before noticing something important.

Cheryl.

Cheryl was in the room, staring at the two with big, confused eyes.

_Oh, goddess_.

Suddenly, all the drinks Ash had had earlier in the night both seemed like too-little and too-much as he bolted to the sink to empty the contents of his stomach.

–

**A/n: OH GOD, CHERYL, WHY?**

**Remember, kids. Drinking=Bad. It was lead to you being caught by your little sister while trying to have sexytimes with your lover. Never a fun process. **

**Gah. Drunk!Ash. Who woulda known he was such a horn-dog?**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers! (Naty17, Lethe Albion, randomperson, Katekate376, Iced Perfection, ll Cele ll, Maiden of the Heavens, Topaz, Natsuki-sama, Bloodypassion, boredomkiller123, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good)**

**So, like, anyone have any good yaoi anime suggestions? I'm seriously lacking. **

**Leave me your love!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ash was almost positively certain he'd _never _been in a more awkward situation.

After promptly puking his guts out, the suddenly sobered young man had smiled stiffly at his little sister, wondering if she _had_, indeed, seen anything. Which, if she hadn't, would've been the very best blessing ever.

Unfortunately, that had _not _been the case, and Cheryl had simply blinked at him, wide-eyes questioning before she asked, "Why were you two kissing?"

Well, at least that had been _all _Cheryl had seemed to process. Ash would never be able to look at his beloved younger sibling in the face if she had asked "_What's up with all the panting and moaning and grinding you two were doing?_"

Luckily (or maybe unluckily?) Cam had stayed throughout the whole duration of Ash being sick, albeit obviously uncomfortable. Now, the three sat at the farmhouse's kitchen table, Ash next to Cheryl with the brown-haired florist across from them.

Instead of answering the small girl's question, Ash asked, "Where's mom?"

"She needed to do something at Town Hall."

Ash sighed thankfully. Bright side: He wouldn't have to explain this to his dear mother, too. Provided he could convince Cheryl not to say anything.

"So what were you guys doing?"

Choking on his own spit, Ash glanced up at Cam for help. The older boy, it seemed, was just as lost as the other. Clearly, neither of them had _ever _been in this sort of situation before. What was the proper protocol? Ash couldn't lie to Cheryl—he'd never been very good that. Nor did he want to ruin the child's innocence. No doubt she'd never even _entertained _the thought of two boys... being like they were. That's how it was with small towns. Unless someone else was doing it, or had done it, you would never know about it. Television only went so far, with the limited cable access they had. Everything they learned about the world outside of Bluebell and Konohana was by word of mouth, or rather infrequent visits to the large, disorienting cities.

Realizing she wasn't about to get an answer very soon, Cheryl cocked her head to the side, long ponytails bouncing. "Ash?" she asked timidly, lilting voice innocent and curious. "Are you and Cam in love?"

His cheeks heated quickly as she shouted out an indignant, "No!" It sounded harsh, but Ash really couldn't let himself care that much about the rejection Cam may have or may not have been feeling.

Cheryl's brows furrowed together. "Then why did ya guys kiss?"

Ash sputtered, wondering _how _he could successfully get himself out of this terrible position. Cam cleared his throat, capturing both of the siblings' attention. He smiled sheepishly, obviously uncomfortable. "Cheryl," he said calmly, "Why would you assume... that we loved each other?"

The girl shrugged. "Well, that's what happens in fairy tales. The prince kisses the princess, so that they can have their happily ever after." She squinted, seemingly deep in thought. "I've never read a fairy tale where the princess is a _boy _though."

The florist relaxed a bit, smile becoming easier. "Do you believe in fairy tales?"

Cheryl scowled, as if the question had been a stupid one to ask. "Of _course_," she huffed.

Cam nodded. "Okay," he said. "Well, in me and your brother's fairy tale, we have to kiss _first_ in order to fall in love, because my princess is extremely stubborn." He paused, cutting a bemused look to a befuddled Ash. "I'm sure you're familiar with that, though, Cheryl. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The youngest tapped her fingers against her chin in thoughtfulness. Meanwhile, Ash yelled, _Why the fuck am _I _the princess? _angrily inside his head a few times. Seriously. Did this mean he was the _girl _in the relationship? He wasn't exactly sure of the... homoerotic customs, but he knew enough to know that being the supposed "female" in the pair was granted to short-end of the stick. He flushed, embarrassed, shaking his head and willing his still-fuzzy mind not to go _there_...

"Yeah," Cheryl suddenly said. "I get it. Cam, your _quest _is to get Ash to fall in love with you!"

Said farmer gaped while Cam grinned, nodding. "Precisely," he agreed.

"H-Hey," Ash said, finally breaking in. The other two people looked at him expectantly. "W...Why can't I be the prince?" he finally muttered.

The florist winked at him, and Cheryl exclaimed, "Because you're pretty!"

Ignoring the statement, he asked, "How come you're so accepting of this?" He hadn't expected Cheryl to be this _easy_. Once, when he was younger, he'd told her that he had feelings for Georgia. His sibling had locked herself away from him, refusing to talk until he gave up his pining for the girl. What made this so _different_? Sure, he didn't expect Cheryl to shun the relationship simply because of gender (ah, the blissful ignorance of childhood...), but shouldn't she find it strange anyway?

The strawberry-blonde child grinned, a giggle bursting from her lips. "I want my brother to be _happy_," she stated. "But, no _girl _can make you happier than I can. It always made me sad, you know? Because then I knew that, since I'm your favorite girl, you can't get married and live happily ever after. I never thought that a _boy_ could love you, but it works out, anyway!" Her smile faded for a moment, and she looked completely serious. "You still like me best, though, right?" She frowned, as if she were doubting herself.

Immediately, Ash soften, reaching forward to hug his beloved sister. He _hated _when she looked sad. Yeah, okay, he was a total pushover when it came to her. So what? "Of course I do!" he said reassuringly, running his fingers through her hair.

She sniffled a bit, hugging him back. "...'Kay."

Ash smiled a bit. Everything went better than—

"Oh!" He pulled back from his sister quickly. "Cheryl, you have to promise me something!" He held her shoulders, looking her straight in her eyes. "You _can't _tell mom about this, okay?"

She asked, "Why not?" and her head tilted cutely.

Ash sighed, thinking he should actually handle _this _particular conversation. "Because I need to break it to her gently."

"Why?"

"Because... some people don't _like _when two boys... kiss."

"But..." she scratched her head, "_Why_?"

From across the table, Cam chuckled. Ash glared at him. _Good to know someone's amused..._ He wanted to say why _he_, personally, thought it was weird. Because boys are supposed to marry girls and have kids and... do normal stuff. What he was doing was anything but normal, right?

Instead, he smiled patiently. "I don't really know. But, if mom finds out the wrong way, she might be mad. So let me tell her. Okay?"

Cheryl looked rather suspicious, and her little arms came up to cross over her chest. "Okay," she pouted.

Ash kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

–

Ash kicked a stone in an adorably embarrassed manner. "Sorry about that whole... yeah."

Cam smiled gently, reaching out to take Ash's hand. Surprisingly, the younger didn't pull away. _Must be the lingering affects of the alcohol_...

The two were currently walking up towards Cam's home. For whatever reason, Ash had insisted on walking him back, and Cam wasn't about to look a gift-horse in the mouth. Even if the strawberry-blonde only did that to get away from his sister. Cheryl kept insisting the poor farmer was a princess, like the ones from her books. Cam had to admit, Ash was _awfully _pretty, but that wasn't anything new. _He's _my _princess_.

"Don't worry about it," Cam said honestly. He hadn't minded helping to talk Cheryl through this. He was pretty sure the young girl was still confused, but it was all alright for now.

They'd gotten past their first hurdle.

But—Cam frowned. Even during the whole ordeal, Ash hadn't admitted to having feelings for the boy, and Cam only had roughly four days to make the other boy really fall for him. His week was almost half-over.

Cam hadn't really allowed himself to think about failure being an option. He had been determined that Ash already liked him—getting him to admit it was the only problem.

As it turned out, Ash was a lot more stubborn than Cam gave him credit for.

_No matter_. The florist gave a quick squeeze to the hand held in his own. _I'll just have to double my efforts_.

–

**A/n: Whoa, guys. 10 chapters. I think I deserve a reward.**

**Thankies, to reviews! (The Fujoshi, Shaa, oath2order, floridapanther28, J, SoulxCyanide, Maiden of the Heavens, A Girl Named Ed, _, theatrelove123, Snow Kyuubi, LatteCurlz, randomperson, boredomkiller123, katekate376, Natsuki-sama, Bloodypassion, and Naty17!)**

**Question: Who read read a High School!AU one-shot about this pair if I happened to write one?**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Lillian panted lightly, a thin sheen of sweat covering her forehead, feeling a little dizzy as she forcibly brought her hoe down on the soil that would not. Fucking. _Sow_. Seriously. She'd been hacking away at the tough terrain for what felt like _hours _and she'd barely gotten anywhere with it!

God-freaking-dammit. The folks at Konohana made it seem so much _easier_...

The tawny-haired farmer shook her head, trying to physically dispose herself of the pessimistic thoughts. She knew she was being whiny, but she really couldn't help it. She'd been raised in the city all her life—she'd never had to do this much hard labor before. While she'd always dreamed of moving to the countryside, she'd secretly hoped it'd been after she'd gotten married or something cheesy like that. But, no. She'd dropped out of college and decided to roll down the agricultural career track. Which, she supposed, wasn't that bad. She adored her animals, and while growing crops was going no where, she made a decent income from her livestock.

Sure, there was absolutely _zero _cell service, and she couldn't figure out how to set up her Internet, but she guessed it was okay. After all, she'd gotten on great with the other townspeople of Bluebell and—a smirk stretched on her lips—she even had a date tonight.

Okay—so the guy hadn't _specifically _called it a date. But Lillian was sure that was just because he was a gentleman. A fair-haired music composer. Ah, yes, Mikhail had captured her heart at first glance, and after blabbering to him for an hour, she'd asked if he'd like to go on a walk with her today.

The silver-eyed girl grinned, looking at her watch. He' was supposed to pick her up at sunset, so she had about an hour.

Immediately, she frowned. Still plenty of fucking time to sow the damn ground.

Her thin arms brought up her hoe again, whisking it down with a force that reverberated throughout her bones forced the air from her lungs in a none-too-pleasant fashion. This was so _tiring_. All she wanted to do was prove to herself that she could grow _something _on this apparently barren land. She was tired of traveling back and forth over the mountain to get vegetables. It was ridiculous, and if she could be brutally honest with Mayor Rutger (which she wouldn't, because the gentle man was too nice) and Mayor Ina (which she wouldn't, because the older woman was kind of scary) she'd tell them to get their heads out of their asses and just make the hell up already.

She sighed.

Wobbling on her feet a bit, she tried to lift her hoe again, failing twice before finally getting the tool over her head. _I'm being such a wuss. Toughen up, Lilli._ Her muscles screamed in protest as she struck the soil once more.

She heaved, exhausted. _One more_. She brought the hoe up, over her head, and then lost her balance, tumbling to the dirt before her world went dark and quiet.

–

Ash swung the door open to the clinic located in Konohana, his breath escaping him in quick, short pants due to exertion. He ran all the way here in record time.

His mom had run into the house, searching for her son. After she'd found him, she told him that Lillian had been taken here, but she didn't know why. He didn't press her for information. Just sprinted here, because dammit, Lillian was his best friend and the goddess only _knows _what trouble she could have gotten herself into-

He stopped short when he noticed he wasn't alone in the waiting room. Sitting in one of the seemingly uncomfortable chairs was that guy who played the violin at the Music Festival. The one Lillian was drooling over. He raised a brow. "What're you doing here?"

Okay, not the most polite way to start a conversation.

The man stood up, righting his glasses, and, wow, he was kind of really tall. "I found Lillian. I don't know what's wrong with her."

The farmer felt his eyes widen in surprise, because he didn't think that the white-haired man even _knew _Lillian that well. "Uh, okay," he said brilliantly. "Well, what happened?"

The man sat down, his long coat dragging across the floor as he scratched the back of his neck in what looked like an embarrassed manner. "Lillian and I had a... prior engagement." Ash frowned. This tight-ass was worried about being politically correct _now_? "And I was supposed to pick her up at her house, so about twenty minutes ago I was walking up the pathway, and she was just lying there on the ground. I guess she must have passed out or something, and she wouldn't wake up, so I called the mayor and he got a carriage to bring her here."

Ash frowned, craning his neck to try to see around the wall where he assumed patients would be held. "They haven't told you anything yet?"

"No."

With a sigh, the strawberry blond slumped into a chair two seats over from his temporary companion. Lillian had probably over-exerted herself, which he _warned _her time and time again not to do.

Stupid girl.

The door swung open again, and Ash looked up find Cam and Georgia standing there, both with red cheeks from the chill. Georgia, who Ash remembered was also a close friend of Lillian's, had tears welling in her eyes while the green-eyed boy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ash, Mikhail," he greeted with a nod before asking what had happened.

The white-haired man, who was apparently named Mikhail, retold his story. Ash tuned him out, tapping his foot impatiently instead.

After Mikhail stopped talking, the four kind of just stood there awkwardly. Sure, Ash, Cam, and Georgia had known each other forever, and were normally friendly when together, but it was tense right now. _Leave it to Lil to make everything so dramatic_.

Eventually, a boy that looked no older than thirteen came into the room from the other side of the wall. He was short, with a round face and big eyes. He was also wearing a lab coat. How strange. Those big eyes of his widened when he realized how many people had gathered while he had been evidently absent. "Oh! Hello," he said. "My name's Hiro. I'm Doctor Ayame's assistant." What? _Weird_. Ash thought he looked like a little kid. He and Mikhail stood, wanting to talk to him anyway. "I came to tell you that Lillian's fine. She passed out due to dehydration and exhaustion. We're keeping her over night, though, so we can check up on her in the morning when she wakes up." He smiled. "You can all go home if you'd like. We'll take good care of your friend."

"Can we see her?" Ash demanded. _I knew it! _he thought. Lillian was such an idiot. When he got a hold of her... He'd probably just hug her to death. But still. She'd nearly given her a heart-attack.

"Ah, n-no," Hiro stuttered, clearly uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot. "She's still asleep right now." The shorter child-man looked Ash up and down. "Are you her... boyfriend?"

The farmer coughs awkwardly. "Uh, no," he said. "But I'm her best friend. I just wanna see if she's okay."

Hiro smiled sympathetically. Obviously used to this sort of behavior from worried family. "I assure you, she's fine. Dr. Ayame's great." He bit his lip for a moment before continuing. "But you really should all leave. You can come back in the morning." And with that, the conversation was ended because the big-eyed male turned on his heel and disappeared around the corner.

After a moment, Georgia sighs, relieved. She even lets out a small giggle. "Why, that's just like Lillian," she states in her prominent, country twang. "I'm glad to know she's okay. But I ought'a go home and tell the others." She bid the other three remaining goodbye before turning and exiting the clinic.

Mikhail was the next to speak up. "I'd rather not leave Lillian here by herself..." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "I suppose we don't have a choice." He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, nodding at the two in dismissal before follow Georgia's lead and leaving.

Alone with Cam, Ash looks up at the boy, who'd been strangely silent the whole time. The florist smiles gently, lifting his hand to place it on Ash's cheek while stepping forward, resting his forehead against the others. "Are you okay?"

Usually, Ash would flip out at Cam for trying anything like this. Especially somewhere where anyone could walk in freely. But he sort of feels like he needs to the support right now. He'll admit it—he was scared shitless. He leaned into Cam's palm, closing his eyes. "Yeah."

Cam kissed him on the temple, and Ash scrunched his nose. Okay. He was a _little sensitive _right now. That didn't mean he'd turn into a sap.

Or, at least that's what he's telling himself.

"Let's go," the green-eyed boy offered, grabbing the shorter boy's hand and heading for the door. Ash lets himself be dragged, and it's already dark when they get outside. What's worse, is that it started to rain.

The farmer swore, glaring up at the sky. "This sucks."

"Agreed."

Ash wrapped his free arm around himself, trying to ward off the cold. "You think we can make it back to Bluebell?" Cam shrugged in response. "Want to rent a room? I think the town hall is a little while North." Yeah, it'd still be a walk, but not nearly as far as going back to town.

Cam nodded, and they sprinted off together, still holding hands.

–

Ash blushed, staring at the room. Neither of them had brought a lot of money, so they combined their gold and managed to get one room.

A small one.

With one bed.

There was no couch, either.

The two males glanced at each other, each with a bundle in their arms. Upon seeing them, the Mayor of this village, Ina, had given them some spare sleepwear. Ash shifted his eyes, not comfortable at _all _with this situation.

_Screw you, goddess_, he thought mournfully. From the corner of his eye, he saw Cam turn and begin tripping. Ears feeling hot, he faced the opposite direction and began to do the same. Yeah. Okay. He could _change _in front of a guy. No big deal.

Yeah.

He changed faster than he had ever done before, and to his relief, Cam was still turned away from him when he turned around. Ash had almost expected the florist to sneak a peek.

Oh, well. Crisis one averted.

Now, for issue number two...

Awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, the farmer cautiously watched as his friend made his way over to the bed, pulling down the covers and climbing in. He scooted over to the far side, pulling the sheets over him and laying down.

Okay. _Now what_?

He hesitated for a few moments before Cam spoke up. "_Goddess_, Ash," he mumbled on an exasperated sigh. "I'm not going to do anything, _okay_? Just get in here and go to bed."

Ash winced. Cam had sounded a bit... hurt. And it made the strawberry-blonde's chest tighten painfully with guilt. Gait slow, he shuffled his way toward the bed, getting in and rolling over to face his companion's back. "...'Night," he murmured.

"Hn."

The younger frowned, not liking this _at all_. Was Cam seriously that offended that Ash hadn't wanted to sleep with him?

Ash bit his lip, because all Cam had been planning to _do _was sleep. Ash must have seemed like a total dick, so stand-offish. _I'm such an ass_.

He listened carefully to the others breathing, which seemed even enough. Had Cam fallen asleep? That kind of sucked. Ash didn't want him going to bed angry with him.

He shifted forward as quietly as possible, ears open for any sudden, awake-like movements from his partner. Slowly but surely, he was close enough to the older to rest his forehead on his shoulder blade. His hand reached on its own accord, gripping Cam's loose shirt. "...Sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay."

Ash positively jumped, flying back and away from the apparently conscious florist. Cheeks heating from being caught, he tried to stutter out an excuse. Cam rolled over to face him, small, sad smile playing on his lips. "It's okay," he repeated. "I get it. It must be pretty gross, right? I mean, maybe I was wrong. Maybe I really _don't _have a chance with you, and I've been kidding myself and forcing you the whole time. For that, _I'm _sorry. You deserve better than that, Ash." Green eyes slid closed. "When we get back to Bluebell tomorrow, I'll leave you alone, alright? If you want, I'd still like to be friends, but I won't push my luck."

Ash's heart lurched in a panic against his ribcage. That was such an _unlike-Cam _thing to say. The man wasn't one who gave up easily. Not by a long shot.

Frighteningly enough, Ash wondered if he _broke _him.

Cam seemed like he was about to roll over again, and Ash grabbed his arm quickly. "No!" he said, and it came out a lot harsher than he'd meant. "I mean, uh..." He coughed, licked his lips and tried again. "I don't... hate you. Or anything. You know?" Cam didn't look very convinced, and Ash struggled for more words to convey how he felt—_however _that was. "I-I'm just... nervous, I guess. Everything used to be so, well, _easy _with you, and I guess I took advantage of that. You were always the one I went to when I needed help; With Cheryl or girls or my farm or anything. And you, um, never asked for anything in return." Holy shit, he sounded like a sap.

"Of course not," Cam said, brows furrowing in confusion. "That's what you do when you care about someone."

"W-Well," Ash gulped. There was no going back after this. "I... I wanna do something. For you, I mean."

Cam's eyes closely resembled that of plates. "What do you have in mind?"

–

**A/n: I. Am. So. Mean. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE SEXY TIMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, who are probably all foaming at the mouth and ready to hunt my down with pitchforks (boredomkiller123, safadfad, KumaKichii, ladyaicilef, Amorous-Thunder, lollipopdiego, randomperson, Shaa, LoLo98, Katekate376, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, Iced Perfection, floridapanther28, Natsuki-sama, Maiden of the Heavens, theatrelove123, , Bloodypassion, SouldxCyanide, AyuTsukasa, Anon)**

**Remember, if I can get ahold of the 200****th**** viewer, I'll write a story for you ;3**

**Leave me your anger and excitement given from this cliffie, dearies. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: SO, GUYS. I went to Anime Boston and, while I was there, saw Cam and Ash cosplayers. They were too fuckin' cute, and I probably scared the shit out of them with my enthusiasm. If anyone was Cam/Ash there on the seventh and was practically jumped for pictures by a creepy hipster!Hatsune Miku, it was me. And I love you. **

**Warnings: Get yourselves ready fo' some lime.**

–

Chapter 12:

Ash was rather thankful that it was dark, though he was pretty sure his face was glowing in the dim light. He and Cam sat on their knees facing each other, legs touching. Cam had an expectant brow raised, looking a bit doubtful. Ash was (obviously) blushing and (obviously) about to have some sort of aneurysm due to nerves.

Cam, the observant bastard, noticed. "You don't have to—"

"Shut up," Ash quipped, most likely sounding too harsh. But, goddess be damned, he wasn't going to let Cam's generosity make him back out. He liked Cam. He did! S-so he was going to... do something about it. He was just shy and scared and, well... he wasn't exactly sure why Cam liked him _anyway_. But Ash wasn't going to dwell on that. No, he wouldn't think, only _act_.

How to go about that? He wasn't completely sure.

Uh. Cam seemed to like kissing him, right? Okay, yeah, _duh_. Who didn't like kissing? So, without further ado, he grabbed Cam by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward to crash their mouths together.

_Crash _was a good word for it. Ash nicked his bottom lip on Cam's teeth, drawing some blood, but he studiously ignored the throbbing and cautiously poked his tongue out. Cam's pink muscle met him halfway, and it was strange with the taste of copper mixed with what tasted like mint.

Cold hands gripped his thighs and he was roughly pulled forward. He shifted awkwardly, head lolling down at the sudden movement and forehead colliding with Cam's mouth. He heard the florist swear under his breath, and Ash looked up hurriedly. "S-sorry!" he apologized, noticing that now _Cam _was bleeding, too. Was making out supposed to be this violent? _Geez..._

The brunette chuckled, giving the younger a broad smile. "All's fair in love and war," he murmured, drawing scowl from Ash before the older leaned forward and reconnect their lips.

It was different this time. It felt more intimate. Ash was practically straddling Cam's hips, so they were definitely closer, but that wasn't what made it new. Maybe it was the pace Cam set. It wasn't hurried and frenzied. It was nice, with slow laps of tongue and lazy moving of lips. _Hot_. Cool hands burrowed past his shirt, setting on his bare waist. Ash shivered. Cam moved, gripping the farmer's hips instead, pulling him impossibly closer. Ash's legs quivered and his thighs squeezed Cam's sides.

Then Ash realized something pretty terrifying.

He was _aroused_.

Sure, this wasn't the _first _time he'd gotten to this state because of Cam, but goddess, it was weird! The blonde still wasn't particularly comfortable with the fact he _liked _a guy in the first place, and the tent in his pants just made it seem all the more real.

Seeming to sense this, Cam pulled away. His eyes were lidded, and the green shone in the dark. "Are you okay?" he asked. "We can stop here."

Ash glared, his own blue eyes narrowing. "I'm fine," he snipped, wrapping his arms around Cam's shoulders and pulling himself flush against the brunette again.

And this is when he made his second realization.

Cam was hard, too.

_That _was even scarier than the fact Ash was horny in the first place. Pushing on the older boy's chest, he detached himself from that sinfully skilful mouth. Brows raised in disbelief, he stuttered, "Y-you—!" and pointed down to the florist's crotch. "W-w-why...?"

Confusion lighting up his features, Cam leaned back a bit, hands leaving Ash's hips to fist the bedsheets. "What are you talking about?"

Embarrassed, Ash couldn't elaborate. All he knew was that both he and Cam were revved up and ready to go... _where_? With what was probably a look of horror etched on his face, he once again pointed between them, trying to get his point across.

Cam at least had the decency to blush as he grimaced. "Really?" he murmured. "Sorry, but I don't get you. You're freaking out when you're the same way." To prove his point, he daringly lifted a hand and pressed it against the bulge in his partner's pants, earning a sharp intake of breath and a quiet moan.

"I j-just... I-I..." The farmer gnawed on his already cut lip, wanting Cam to _move_, to get him off (in all the possible ways). Yeah, _he _was supposed to be the one doing something for the florist, but he didn't particularly care at this point. "C-can we..."

Cam took his hand away, and Ash didn't know whether to sigh in relief or defeat. "Sorry," the green-eyed boy said again.

"Wait!" Letting his lids slide shut, he whispered, "I don't... know what to do," he finally admitted.

And then he was on his back, eyes wide in bewilderment. Cam pecked him on his lips, unfairly chaste, before pressing his mouth to his jaw, lids, ears, forehead, any piece of skin he could reach from his position of hovering over the shorter. He was mumbling something that Ash couldn't quite make out, but he found he didn't have to, because the next thing he knew, Cam had his hand down his pants.

"HEY!" Ash couldn't help his hips from bucking into the feel of cool fingers, though. Damn, treacherous body. "What the fu—!"

"Shh." Cam bit his neck. Bit. His Neck. And none too gently, either. Ash would kill him if he got a hickey. "Do you want this?"

What a stupid question to as at such a terrible time! Like he could _think_ with Cam's hand wrapped around his dick. He was being jerked off, and he was supposed to come up with, and give, a response? The hell? "I can't—"

"Yes or no?"

Ash's lips pursed, because it was seriously annoying how Cam kept interrupting him. The irritated scowl lasted a grand total of three seconds before it was replaced with a breathy sigh and closed eyes as his length received a rather harsh pump. "Y-yes! Okay, yes, just do _something—_"

He was kissed again, and effectively shut up. Cam stopped his impromptu handy-shandy, instead grabbing the hem of Ash's shirt and tugging it off the farmer. Ash let him, not really knowing what else to do.

Immediately, he regretted the decision, because Cam _stared_. Ash glared. It wasn't as if the older boy hadn't seen him shirtless before, after all. And there was nothing special about his scrawny torso, anyway. After a few silent moments, Ash shifted his own gaze and moved to cover himself up with his arms.

Of course, Cam stopped him, grabbing his hands and pressing kisses against both of his palms, making Ash's heart stutter. With a gentle smile, Cam put Ash's hand beside his head and bent, licking a straight line from the strawberry-blond's belly-button to the centre of his chest. Of it's own accord, Ash's back arched into the hot touch. "Wh-What are you doing?" he mewled. And then promptly slapped his hand over his mouth, because he wasn't supposed to fucking _mewl_.

Cam only winked at him. Ash frowned. "Do you have to be so cryptic? Goddess..." He felt like giving Cam a piece of his mind, but then he felt a tug at his pants. Flying into a panic, he grabbed the brunette's wrists. "Hold on!"

Thankfully, Cam stopped, glancing up at Ash expectantly. "Uh," the farmer started brilliantly. "Er..." He licked his kiss-swollen lips, wondering what he was supposed to say. That, yeah, he was fucking _needy_, but didn't want Cam to see him naked? Well, that just sounded _silly_.

Green eyes clearing a bit, the florist sat back on his knees, looking a bit sheepish, and turned pink. He rubbed Ash's calves that framed either side of him in what was assumed to be a comforting manner. "I got a little carried away," Cam admitted. "Sorry."

Really, the older boy had no reason to be apologetic because, after all, Ash had brought this up in the first place, but still. It did make Ash feel admittedly a bit better that Cam was back in his right set of mind. Even if he was still sporting a boner that sent chills originating from a foreign feeling up his spine.

"...S'okay," he mumbled back. The brunette was too nice, Ash concluded. Seriously, he could _totally _take advantage of him right now, morals be damned, but he _wasn't_, because he was Cam and that wasn't a Cam thing to do. And it shouldn't be an _Ash _thing to back out last minute like this, either, but what was he supposed to do?

Okay, well, they were both guys. Ignoring the sudden discomfort of that thought, Ash worked to dwell on it. Yeah. They both physically worked the same, and Ash knew how to get _himself _off, so Cam shouldn't be different, right?

Then again, was _this _how two guys had sex?

Shaking his head, the farmer set his mind at the task at hand and shoved a shaky hand down the other man's pants with very little grace and even less sensuality.

"A-Ash!" Cam grated, wincing a bit. He sighed haltingly, and crooked smile forming at his lips as the strawberry-blond attempted to get a grip (literally). "You could be a bit more gentle."

"D-do you want gentle or to get off?" Ash stuttered, biting back a moan as Cam mimicked his own movements. The older leaned forward, pressing his cheek against Ash's and rubbing his palm against the smaller's bulge.

"Point taken," he murmured, and then jerked Ash's pants and underwear down enough so that his erection was _finally _set free.

Ash halted his movements as cold air hit his member, hissing breath through his teeth. He watched as Cam fumbled with his own trousers, giving them the same treatment his own had received, and the farmer modestly averted his eyes, missing Cam's next action.

He felt Cam kiss him again, tongue hot and invading, twining into his mouth without much warning, which Ash was growing quickly accustomed with. What he _wasn't _used to was Cam bucking his hips forward, causing their shafts to grind together.

He pulled away quickly, opening his mouth to yell at his friend, but all escaped was a loud, wanton moan that Ash couldn't believe _he _released. With a shaky grin, Cam covered his mouth with one hand, silencing the smaller man. "T-there's other people in the hotel," he said. "Want 'em to hear?"

Blue eyes narrowed, and then proceeded to roll back into his skull with another thrust. His moan was effectively silenced by the other's hand, which he had to admit he was thankful for. And then Cam put his other hand to use. He grabbed both of their erections in the hand not keeping Ash quiet, and _pumped_.

"Nngh!" Ash's eyes shot open and Cam was barely able to keep the farmer quiet. Funny, how Ash had jerked himself off countless times, but it'd _never _felt like this.

It went on, jerking and grinding, and eventually Cam let go of Ash's mouth to cup his cheek, pressing his lips hurriedly against Ash's. There was no technique, no skill, really, but Ash didn't need professional kissing right now anyway. He was quite pleased with the rubbing of tongues, copying the movement of their lower bodies, and the clashing of teeth. It was messy and rough and kind of disgusting with all the saliva, but it was _exactly what he needed_.

His orgasm hit him unexpectedly. He could feel the familiar curling within his stomach, could almost tell it was coming, but when he opened his mouth to warm Cam all that came out was a high-pitched, _girly _wail. He came hard and fast, covering his bare chest and Cam's shirt along with the bedsheets with his spend.

It didn't take long for Cam to finish, and after that, the florist rolled over and looked at the ceiling. Wide-eyed, Ash did the same, wondering _what the fuck_ just happened and _why _he did it in the first place.

But, while he felt super gross, regret wasn't part of it, and he felt pretty... well, sated. So maybe he shouldn't complain. Maybe he shouldn't say anything, actually, because talking to Cam seemed to get him in trouble. So he rolled over, grimacing at the wet sheets clinging to his skin. His eyelids felt heavy enough, he should fall asleep soon.

Right before darkness overtook him, he heard Cam chuckle, "I wonder what Ina will think of the mess?" and he hit the florist in the face with his pillow before allowing himself to slip into the world of dreams.

–

**A/n: -hides- So this only took a month to finally get up. And it probably isn't _that _good, considering what you guys were expecting. But, hey, it's my first yaoi lime, and practice makes perfect, eh? So just bare with me. I promise the plot will resurface soon. **

**A special thanks to my ever so patient reviewers (Prince of Darkness, lfkasdjfiosdfj-ing, RyokiSawada, lurkingaround, WindRush, Amorous-Thunder, Naty17, CrissColfer56, randomperson, floridapanther28, anon, Snow Kyubbi, Bloodypassion, LatteCurlz, ll Cele ll, VD, SoulxCyanide, ladyaicilef, Yet-another-anon, KumaKichii, Maiden of the Heavens, boredomkiller123, Shaa, I-Have-Been-Changed-For-Good, Anon, Natsuki-sama, AyuTsukasa, Zyta14, katekate376, A Girl Named Ed)**

**So, really, lovelies. How'd it go? D: Need me some feedback on this stuff. M'new.**

**R&R!**


End file.
